And then I met You
by yunkimin
Summary: Yoonmin! Jimin merasa hidupnya yang sudah diatur merupakan yang terbaik untuknya, segalanya sudah direncanakan tanpa terkecuali. semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan Ayah-nya, sampai dia bertemu Min Yoongi. BL BxB mpreg? DLDR. slight! Taekook, Namjin.
1. Chapter 1

Segala sesuatunya selalu terencana dengan baik dan penuh perhitungan. Hidup dengan hanya menerima aturan sudah dijalani Park Jimin sejak kecil dan Jimin tidak pernah protes atas semua aturan yang sudah ayahnya berikan untuknya.

Jimin tumbuh dibawah arahan Ayah-nya. Jimin harus begini, Jimin harus bisa seperti ini, Jimin harus bersekolah disini, Jimin harus kuliah disini, Jimin harus bertunangan dengan gadis yang ditunjuk oleh ayahnya, Jimin harus... dan banyak 'harus' yang Jimin harus patuhi. Hidupnya monoton dan membosankan.

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

"Tuan, hari ini sudah ada janji bertemu dengan nona Risu untuk makan siang bersama" Sekertasris Jimin mengingatkan kembali.

"Oh, ya" jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Jimin tersenyum pada sekertarisnya.

"Setau ku, orang yang baru saja bertunangan harusnya bahagia tuan"

"Haruskah?" Jimin bertanya, membuat bingung sekertarisnya.

"Oh, dan nanti sore tuan harus bertemu tuan Min untuk membahas kontrak kerja baru dengan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya tuan besar sudah lama meloby tuan Min, tapi baru semalam dapat tanggapan, tuan" jelas sekertarisnya.

"Harus lagi ya?" Jimin terkekeh lemah. Kata 'harus' sudah berubah makna bak kematian yang selalu mengikuti Jimin kemana pun dia pergi.

"Aku tidak memaksa anda tuan, tapi tuan besar. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, oke?" Luhan- sekertaris Jimin memutar matanya.

Setahun sudah Jimin menggantikan ayah nya untuk meneruskan perusahaan, sudah setahun juga Luhan berada disekeliling Jimin bak udara. Luhan jelas sudah tau kalau Jimin tertekan, tanpa harus kuliah psikolog juga sudah terlihat jelas, Park Jimin hidup dalam tuntutan.

"Maafkan aku" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan ototnya yang selalu kaku.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti sore tuan. Saya akan ke kantor Min corp lebih dahulu untuk memastikan jadwal pertemuan, saya akan menunggu anda disana" Luhan undur diri.

Jimin terdiam setelah pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup dari luar. Matanya memandang tajam pada ukiran namanya yang terletak diatas meja kerja mewahnya. Miris. Cuma itu yang Jimin rasa.

Selama ini Jimin merasa tidak pernah 'hidup'. Seluruh waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Ayahnya dan Jimin hanya menurut, tapi kali ini Jimin merasa sedikit ingin memberontak.

Beratus kali Jimin berpikir soal pertunangannya dan Risu yang baru berjalan dua minggu. Jujur saja, Jimin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis keturunan Jepang itu hingga ingin membawa gadis itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius dari suatu hubungan. Sesuatu dalam diri Jimin ingin menentang, tapi Jimin tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Bisakah pernikahan terjadi tanpa cinta? Bisakah pernikahan terjadi hanya karena rasa hormat?" Jimin berguman sambil memandang cincin emas putih yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Sekali lagi merasa miris dengan hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Jim, kau melamun" Risu memegang tangan Jimin yang terletak diatas meja. Mengelus tangan Jimin dengan senyum hangat dibibirnya.

"Oh, maaf" Jimin balas tersenyum. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru restoran.

"Tolong tinggalkan masalah kantormu sebentaaarr saja. Kita sedang berkencan" Risu merajuk.

Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"Aku senang kita akhirnya bertunangan" ucap Risu bahagia.

"Syukurlah" Jimin berucap datar membuat gadis didepannya memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Jim, kau aneh." Risu menarik tangannya, menyembunyikannya dibawah meja.

"Maaf" Jimin merasa bersalah.

Makan siang berlangsung hening karena sikap Jimin yang aneh dimata Risu. Selama mengenal Jimin saat belum menjadi tunangannya, Jimin adalah pria yang hangat dan bersahabat, Jimin selalu ramah dan menyambut baik setiap kedatangan Risu ke Korea. Dan mendadak Jimin berubah bak boneka dimata Risu. Jimin-nya _kosong_.

Satu jam bak neraka untuk Jimin. Makanan didepannya terasa hambar dilidah dan ditambah lagi rasa bersalah yang menelan Jimin utuh. Dia tidak bisa berlaku hangat lagi pada Risu sejak pergantian status mereka yang mendadak. Jimin jelas merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya Jimin begini. Risu jauh-jauh terbang dari Jepang bukan untuk diperlakukan dingin seperti ini.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu" Jimin berdiri, meletakkan _black card_ miliknya diatas meja. "Pergilah berbelanja" ucap Jimin dan berlalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Risu.

.

.

.

"Tuan sudah mempersiapkan presentasinya dengan baik kan?" Luhan bertanya was-was.

"Sudah…" jawab Jimin malas. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya Luhan bertanya.

"Tuan, kalau kita bisa memenangkan proyek pembangunan ini, kita bisa untung besar"

"Lu, kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak aku duduk disini" Jimin melirik pada proyektor yang menyala.

"Ruangan ini seperti ruangan eksekusi untukmu, tuan. Kalau tuan bisa memenangkan proyek ini, tuan besar pasti bangga sekali" ucap Luhan berapi-api.

"Memangnya sesulit itu ya meyakinkan pemilik perusahaan ini untuk bekerja sama?" Jimin mengernyit penasaran.

"Tuan, kita sudah pernah presentasi didepan pemilik perusahaan ini empat kali! Dan orang yang kita kirim dari perusahaan semuanya gagal! Tuan Min sangat sulit dipahami, bahkan yang kudengar ada beberapa perusahaan bermain curang, mencuri ide dari perusahaan lain hanya untuk bisa presentasi didepan tuan Min." Luhan berucap semangat.

"Bahkan _ACE_ perusahaan kita juga gagal?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya takjub.

"Ga. Gal!" Luhan menekan semua ucapannya.

"Jangan berharap banyak padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku memenangkan proyek ini kalau _ACE_ perusahaan kita saja tidak bisa" Jimin berucap panic. "Ini jebakan namanya. Kalau pemilik perusahaan ini tau kalau presiden direkturnya yang langsung turun tangan dan gagal, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku?" Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Oprasi plastik. Gampang" usul Luhan dan mendapat pelototan dari Jimin.

Pintu ruangan untuk rapat itu terbuka. Jimin dan Luhan langsung berdiri menyambut.

Didepan pintu, tepat dibelakang seorang perempuan yang diperkirakan adalah sekertaris, berdiri seorang Namja yang sedang berjalan menunduk sambil memegang ponselnya. Wajahnya putih pucat, aura dingin dan sombong terlihat kental disekitarnya. Jimin merinding.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap suara berat itu. Meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, bersebrangan dengan Jimin dan Luhan.

Saat wajahnya terangkat, Jimin merasa nafasnya mendingin. Tuan Min jelas memiliki daya pikat yang kuat dibalik tatapan dinginnya.

"Tuan Park Jimin, perkenalkan ini tuan Min Yoongi, pemilik perusahaan ini" sekertaris Yoongi memperkenalkan keduanya.

Jimin membungkuk sementara Yoongi masih berdiri tegak. Salah satu tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya. Matanya memandang tajam bergantian pada Jimin dan Luhan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda" sapa Jimin sopan.

Jimin berdiri kikuk karena Yoongi masih saja diam dan hanya menatap Jimin tepat dimata, Jimin merasa kakinya lemas. Entah karena ucapan Luhan barusan atau karena Yoongi menatapnya dengan intens.

"Sebut namaku" Yoongi bersuara.

Jimin terperanjat dan melirik Luhan kebingungan, meminta pertolongan.

"Park Jimin-ssi, sebut namaku" ulang Yoongi, ucapannya terdengar seperti perintah tak terbantahkan, membuat ketiga orang yang berada didalam ruangan hanya berkedip kebingungan.

"Min… Yoongi" ucap Jimin ragu.

Yoongi tersenyum miring, tanpa bicara, Yoongi mendudukan diri.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin terduduk dengan tak nyaman karena Yoongi masih saja menatapnya, Jimin salah tingkah dan terlihat kikuk. Hilang sudah wibawanya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Jimin bersumpah itu adalah hal paling brengsek yang Yoongi lakukan sejauh ini. Dia terlihat… panas. Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin merasakan jantungnya masih berfungsi dan Jimin harus berterima kasih karena Yoongi, Jimin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lagi.

Jimin melakukan presentasi dengan baik, Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh minat. Saat presentasi itu berakhir, Jimin menatap ragu pada Yoongi, menunggu reaksi namja pucat itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Menarik" komentar Yoongi.

"Kami sangat mengharapkan kabar baik dari anda tuan…" Jimin tersenyum sedikit lega.

"Besok malam , di restoran XX. Bawa kontrak kerjanya." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi.

"Keberatan kalau kita membicarakan kontrak ini sambil makan malam?" Yoongi tersenyum dingin. Wajahnya terlihat brengsek dimata Jimin.

"Ne?" Jimin jelas-jelas kebingungan.

"Besok malam di restoran XX, saya akan memastikan tuan Park datang, Tuan Min. Terimakasih banyak" Luhan menyerobot. Meskipun terkesan tak sopan, setidaknya ini dia melakukan demi menyelamatkan proyek dengan harga fantastis.

Yoongi tersenyum puas.

"Aku menunggu." Yoongi menatap Jimin lagi setelah sempat beralih kearah Luhan. "Sangat disayangkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih lama. Ku harap, besok kita bisa bicara lebih santai. Ah, hanya berdua. Itu syaratnya" Yoongi berdiri, matanya tidak lepas dari Jimin. Jelas namja pucat ini menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Jimin secara gamblang.

"Ne tuan" ucap Luhan lagi. Luhan hanya mengeram pelan saat Jimin seolah kehilangan nyawanya. Tidak seharusnya Jimin bertindak tidak sopan begitu didepan klien.

"Sampai bertemu besok malam, Park Jimin" Yoongi berjalan kearah Jimin, mengulurkan tangan dan membuat Jimin menahan nafasnya beberapa detik.

"N-ne, sampai bertemu besok malam…." Guman Jimin. Tangannya terangkat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Jimin merasa getaran didadanya menggila.

"Namaku. Aku ingin kau mengucapkan namaku lagi" ucap Yoongi masih menahan tangan Jimin dalam genggamannya.

"Min … Yoongi" ucap Jimin gugup.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tuan, jam 7 ini jangan lupa untuk bertemu dengan tuan Min Yoongi, tadi tunangan anda menelepon, saya sudah sampaikan kalau anda tidak bisa menemani nona Risu makan malam hari ini. Selesai makan malam, tuan diminta tuan besar untuk pulang ke rumah membahas kontrak" Luhan membacakan agenda Jimin. "Anda harus datang langsung ke rumah, tuan besar menunggu." Luhan menutup buku agenda hitam ditangannya dan tersenyum seperti meminta tanggapan Jimin.

"Ne…" jawab Jimin tanpa minat.

"Oh, pesan tuan besar, tolong berdandan seformal mungkin, tuan. Anda harus pulang ke apartemen jam 5 ini dan bersiap. Jangan sampai tuan Min membatalkan kontrak karena melihat penampilan anda yang tidak professional" tegas Luhan.

"Oke, apa lagi pesan Appa-ku?"

"Sampai sekarang masih itu saja." Luhan mengangguk puas karena Jimin seperti mengerti ucapannya. "Oh, Nona Risu bilang, tolong aktifkan nomer anda tuan" sambung Luhan.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk, kan? Itu gunanya kau jadi asistenku. Tolong urus Risu untukku" pesan Jimin.

"Maaf tuan, tapi di kontrak kerja, saya hanya bertugas mengurus keperluan anda, bukan calon istri anda" tegas Luhan.

Jimin mendengus dan tersenyum. Begitulah Luhan yang dikenalnya. Langsung pada intinya, tidak bertele-tele. Iya, maka iya, tidak, maka tidak.

"Kalau dia menghubungimu lagi, bilang aku masih bekerja" ucap Jimin.

"Ada lagi?" Luhan mencatat dibuku agenda.

"Itu saja. Terimakasih" ucap Jimin.

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

Jimin mematut dirinya dikaca sekali lagi, memastikan penampilannya terlihat formal dan professional. Diatas meja dekat kaca, sebuah map berwarna hitam dengan lambing perusahan sudah terletak, kontrak kerja yang akan Jimin bahas dengan Min Yoongi.

Saat Jimin mengingat lagi pertemuan dengan namja pucat itu, Jimin merasa dadanya sedikit berdebar aneh dan Jimin tidak bisa bohong kalau dia merasa gugup. Entah karena bisa saja Yoongi berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi menjalin kerja sama, atau karena dia terlalu _excited_ saat menyadari dia akan bertemu lagi dengan namja pucat itu.

Jimin menggeleng, bukan saatnya untuk tidak bersikap professional. Dia menemui Yoongi untuk urusan bisnis, bukan makan malam romantic yang sering dilakukannya dengan Risu.

Jimin melirik ponselnya yang tidak menyala sejak semalam, diam-diam menghela nafas dan merampas ponsel dan map diatas meja, berlalu dari kamar.

Jimin sudah sampai di restoran yang berada di lantai teratas salah satu hotel ternama. Tidak sia-sia Jimin berdadan formal karena restoran yang di datangi Jimin adalah restoran kelas atas yang bahkan sebelum masuk kedalamnya harus melakukan reservasi terlebih dahulu. Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanan, saat matanya melihat Yoongi yang sedang menatap kearah kaca gedung, Jimin sedikit tergugup. Bahkan dari samping, pria pucat itu sangat menarik.

"Maaf aku terlambat tuan" Jimin membungkuk di depan Yoongi.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan menunggu, kan? Silahkan duduk" Yoongi mempersialhkan, sedikit senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

"Terimakasih" Jimin menarik kursi didepan Yoongi, mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin dan sesekali melirik Yoongi yang lagi-lagi sudah memandangnya terang-terangan.

"Tuan, ini kontrak ker…"

"Bisa kita makan malam dulu sebelum membahas pekerjaan?" potong Yoongi sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Oh, maaf" Jimin menunduk tak enak hati.

"Ku pikir aku akan melihatmu dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Kau seperti ingin pergi ke kantor" Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin yang mendadak berubah gugup.

Jimin menaikkan pandangannya dan melihat Yoongi yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan sebuh blazer hitam sebagai luaran, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Jimin yang benar-benar seperti akan ke kantor.

"Aku terbiasa dengan pakaian ini" jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Huh? Menarik.." komentar Yoongi. "Oh ya, aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk kita. Tidak masalah kan?"

Jimin mengangguk kaku.

"Jadi, kau ternyata anak presdir Park?" mulai Yoongi saat keheningan membuat Jimin seoalah canggung padanya.

"Dari mana anda tau?" Jimin memberanikan diri menatap mata Yoongi dan gagal. Didetik pertama mata mereka bertemu, Jimin merasa jantungnya tidak kuat.

"Jadi benar…" Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu tuan Park punya anak yang seperti ini"

"Yang seperti ini?" Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Dia benar-benar menyimpan berliannya dengan baik. Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, tapi kau benar-benar… _cute_?" ucap Yoongi santai.

" _Cute_?" ulang Jimin.

"Maaf, kau pasti merasa aneh dipadankan dengan kata _cute_ " Yoongi terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi seperti hendak protes yang dikeluarkan Jimin.

"Akan ku koreksi ucapanku. Kau menarik" tegas Yoongi.

Jimin merasa pipinya pasti sudah memerah. Tidak pernah ada orang yang memujinya segamblang ini. Jimin merasa sedikit kesal karena pria didepannya ini pasti sudah punya banyak pengalaman, sangat berbeda dengannya yang bahkan untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiri pun Jimin tidak bisa, apalagi berkencan.

"Sepertinya anda terbiasa berkata manis" ucap Jimin jujur.

"Aku bahkan jarang bicara" elak Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan Yoongi seperti apalagi.

"Cincin dijari manis kanan… sudah menikah?" Yoongi melirik jari manis Jimin yang dilingkari cincin emas putih polos.

"Oh.." Jimin menarik tangannya dari atas meja dengan gugup, entah kenapa dia ingin menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Yoongi tanpa dia sadari.

"Bertunangan, belum menikah" Jimin mengoreksi ucapan Yoongi. Dibawah meja, Jimin diam-diam melepas cincin tunangannya dan memasukkannya didalam saku jas.

"Wah, aku terlambat" komentar Yoongi.

Jimin membolakan matanya. Pria didepannya ini secara terang-terangan tertarik padanya bahkan dihari pertama mereka bertemu, dan apa-apaan ucapannya itu? Membuat Jimin jantungan saja.

"Kontraknya?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne?"

"Kontraknya, Park Jimin" ulang Yoongi.

Jimin memberikan map hitam pada Yoongi, tanpa bicara, Yoongi membaca dengan teliti, sesekali mencoret perjanjian yang kurang dia sepakati. Lebih lima belas menit Jimin terdiam menunggu sampai namja pucat itu selesai membaca dan mencoreti kontrak kerja yang dibawa Jimin.

"Aku sudah mencoret perjanjian yang tidak aku setujui. Kalau pihak kalian setuju, kita bisa jalin kerja sama secepatnya. Oh, dan ada beberapa syarat yang ku ajukan juga. Aku menunggu kabar kalian. Kalau tidak setuju, aku akan membuka peluang baru bagi perusahaan lain" ucap Yoongi.

Pria didepan Jimin ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam sedetik. Yoongi menjadi benar-benar professional dan sama sekali tidak ramah seperti di awal.

"Akan kami rundingkan ulang syarat-syarat dari anda" ucap Jimin.

Saat makanan datang, keduanya tidak lagi bicara, bahkan sampai habis makanan, Jimin mulai merasa tak nyaman. Dia ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya karena pria didepannya ini sudah tidak lagi sehangat diawal. Jimin merasa terintimidasi. Aura yang Yoongi keluarkan benar-benar seperti seorang pemimpin yang sedang bicara dengan bawahan. Jimin jengah.

"Tuan Min Yoongi…" panggil Jimin pelan.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, tapi…"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, senang berkenalan denganmu" Yoongi berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Jimin.

Dengan ragu Jimin membalas uluran tangan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau melepas cincinmu?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada jari Jimin yang sudah polos tanpa perhiasan.

"Oh.. itu…" Jimin berubah gugup. Dia juga merasa tidak ada alasan jelas kenapa dia melepas cincinnya.

"Kau dijodohkan?" tembak Yoongi.

"Ne?" Jimin terkejut bukan main. Tangannya yang masih berada digenggaman Yoongi mendingin.

Yoongi kembali duduk dengan masih menggenggam tangan Jimin erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan tangan kecil itu dari genggamannya.

"Kau di jodohkan?" ulang Yoongi.

"Bu-bukannya orang seperti kita memang akan berakhir dengan perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua kita yang membutuhkan kekuatan dari relasi dengan cara menjodohkan anak-anaknya?" ucap Jimin gugup.

"Kau _kosong_ , Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Kosong?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu, benar?"

"Tuan, anda…"

"Kau terlalu penurut. _Well_ , sejujurnya aku suka anak yang penurut, karena aku suka memerintah dan dituruti." Ucap Yoongi lagi, membuat Jimin makin bingung.

"Apa maksud anda tuan?" Tanya Jimin gugup karena mata Yoongi seolah menelanjangi Jimin.

"Katakan aku sok tahu, tapi aku bisa menebak kalau kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin. "Kau bahkan tak membanggakan calon tunanganmu, yang lebih hebat dari itu, kau melepas cincinmu, kau tak nyaman kalau aku tau kau bertunangan?" tembak Yoongi.

Jimin membolakan matanya, semua ucapan Yoongi seolah membuka fakta yang berusah Jimin sangkal.

"Park Jimin, kalau kau izinkan, aku akan mengambilmu dari siapapun yang mencoba mengekangmu" ucap Yoongi tegas. "Kau seperti boneka, jiwamu kosong"

Jimin menunduk. Yoongi menawarkannya kebebasan yang sudah lama ingin Jimin rasakan. Dia benar-benar ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya 'memerintah' dirinya sendiri tanpa menuruti siapapun. Dia ingin hak atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Jimin menatap ragu pada Yoongi yang masih saja menatap padanya.

"Anda tidak tau apa-apa" Jimin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi, menyimpan tangannya dibawah meja dengan gemetar. Dia baru saja menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari Yoongi.

Jimin takut Appanya kecewa.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, aku permisi" Jimin berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

Saat Jimin akan berlalu, Yoongi menggenggam lagi tangan Jimin, membuta kerutan bingung di dahi Jimin.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Park Jimin." Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku bahagia seperti ini" Jimin melepas pelan genggaman tangan Yoongi padanya dan berlalu dengan terburu.

"Sial" Yoongi memaki pelan. Bukan pada Jimin, tapi pada keadaan yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia tidak seberuntung ini. Tertarik pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki tunangan? Yoongi rasa dia sudah gila.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tuan Park menatap bangga pada Jimin yang baru muncul diruang kerjanya di rumah.

"Tuan Min baru mengoreksi hal-hal apa saja yang dia setujui dan tidak setujui didalam kontrak, Appa. Tuan Min juga mengajukan beberapa syarat, kalau kita setuju, kita bisa melakukan kerja sama dengannya" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum senang. Dia selalu bahagia jika melihat senyum bangga Appa-nya.

"Biar Appa saja yang memeriksanya. Kau pasti lelah. Tidak ingin menginap dirumah?" tuan Park menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Tidak Appa, besok aku harus ke kantor pagi-pagi. Jarak rumah kita dari kantor terlalu jauh" tolak Jimin.

"Ya sudah, pulanglah ke apartemen dan istirahat dengan baik" tuan Park menepuk bahu Jimin, berjalan mengantarkan Jimin kedepan rumah dimana mobil Jimin terparkir.

"Ne, Appa." Jimin mengangguk.

"Appa, apa kali ini aku juga membuat Appa bahagia?" Tanya Jimin saat tangannya akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau sangat membuat Appa bangga kali ini" tuan Park tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" Jimin tersenyum lemah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hati-hati, Jim" tuan Park mengingatkan.

.

.

.

Luhan mendudukan diri dengan selembar fax yang baru saja dikirim dari perusahaan Min, dengan sabar Luhan menunggu Jimin selesai menelepon. Dari apa yang Luhan curi dengar, seperti itu Risu yang meminta penjelasan kemana saja Jimin semalam. Diam-diam Luhan tertawa.

"AKu sibuk. Nanti ku kabari lagi, Risu. Kami sedang ada proyek baru, mengertilah" Jimin berucap frustasi. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Nanti ku hubungi lagi" Jimin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ditahan-tahan.

"Kau membuatku tambah kesal, Lu" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Hehehe maafkan aku tuan. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lucu melihat pasangan bertengkar" Luhan terkekeh.

"Ada apa?" Jimin melirik pada kertas yang dibawa Luhan.

"Dari perusahaan Min. syarat-syarat lengkap dari perusahaan Min mengenai perjanjian kerja sama, tuan" Luhan menyerahkan kertas ditangannya.

Jimin membaca sekilas kertas ditangannya. Ada beberapa poin yang berususun rapi kebawah, tiba-tiba mata Jimin menangkap nama satu perusahaan yang tak asing dimatanya. Ada nama perusahaan keluarga Risu disana. Dan yang membuat Jimin tercengang adalah, pada poin syarat itu diminta kalau perusahan Jimin tidak sedang dalam proses atau sedang menjalin kerja sama dalam bentuk apapun. Jimin nyaris pingsan membacanya.

"Lu, ini akan berakhir buruk…" guman Jimin.

"Kenapa tuan?"

"Sepertinya perusahaan Min tidak berhubungan baik dengan perusahan milik keluarga Risu…"

" _What_? Tuan, yang benar saja? Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan kerja sama ini hanya karena anda dan nona Risu bertunangan, kan? Kita bisa rugi besar… astaga, tangkapan ikan raksasa kita" Luhan menatap putus asa pada dasi Jimin.

"Lalu bagaimana?" cicit Jimin.

"Bagaimana lagi?" ucap Luhan makin putus asa.

"Tapi, Appa-ku…"

"Ah, benar! Bicarakan pada tuan besar!" Luhan kembali semangat, seperti ada seberkas cahaya muncul diantara pekatnya keadaan.

"Kalau Appaku marah, bagaimana?"

"Ya, tuan, Kalau tuan besar mau marah, ya marah saja pada tuan Min. mana mungkin tuan besar berani protes pada tuan Min. sudahlah, pertunangan anda pasti bisa selamat, mana mungkin tuan besar lebih mementingkan bisnis daripada kebahagian anaknya" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya. "Pasti ada jalan keluar! Pertunangan anda selamat, tangkapan juga masuk jarring!" ucapnya optimis.

Jimin terdiam kaku. Dari pada pertunangannya, Jimin lebih khawatir pada perjanjian kerja sama yang batal. Appa nya sudah sangat bangga padanya, bagaimana bisa Jimin membatalkan kontrak kerjasamanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Namjoon, Min Yoongi selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dengan caranya" Yoongi menyeringai.

"Ku rasa aku berhak mendapatkan hadiah dari informasi yang kuberikan. Perlatan bayi misalnya? Kebetulan Seokjin akan melahirkan sebentar lagi" Namjoon tertawa.

"Kau mendapatkannya"

"Yoongi hyung memang yang terbaik" Namjoon tertawa. "Tapi, keadaan tuan Park pasti sedang kacau balau sekarang. Dia harus memilih perjanjian kerja sama dengan si tuan Jepang, atau kerja sama denganmu. Yang lebih gila lagi, anak mereka sudah bertunangan. Bukannya jahat kalau kau mengajukan syarat seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu, pantang bagi seorang Min mundur sebelum mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau" Yoongi terkekeh.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia mengajukan syarat seperti ini?" tuan Park mengusap wajahnya. Pusing sendiri dengan syarat yang diajukan perusahan Yoongi.

"Lalu, bagaimana Appa? Tuan Min tidak mau kompromi soal syarat itu" Jimin menunduk. Melihat Appanya pusing, membuat Jimin merasa tak enak hati.

"Ini megaproyek, jelas kita membutuhkannya. Harga proyek fantastis seperti ini sangat jarang. Dia bahkan menjadikan kita satu-satunya perusahaan yang bekerja untuk proyek ini" tuan Park menunduk. Dia kebingungan.

"Kita bisa cari proyek lain, kan Appa? Kita bisa melepas proyek ini jika kita tidak bisa memenuhinya. Aku janji akan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar mendapatkan proyek lebih dari yang tuan Min tawarkan" Jimin tersenyum ragu. Hanya pengusaha gila yang berani menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya pada satu perusahaan.

"Appa harus mencari tahu dulu masalah dibalik tidak inginnya tuan Min bersinggungan dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Risu."

"Tapi dia minta keputusan paling lama besok pagi, Appa. Kalau tidak, dia akan membuka peluang untuk perusahaan lain" ucap Jimin khawatir. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk investigasi soal itu. Jalan yang bisa dipilih hanya tinggalkan proyek atau putuskan hubungan pertunangan Jimin dan Risu.

Tuan Park memandang kalut pada Jimin.

"Jimin, tolong minta waktu lebih pada tuan Min, setidaknya sampai lusa" tuan Park berucap putus asa. Kepalanya makin pening mendengar tenggang waktu yang diberikan Yoongi untuk berpikir.

Jimin terdiam lama. Matanya bergerak liar dengan panic menatap lantai rumahnya.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Appa" jawab Jimin tak yakin.

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

"Ayolah, aku sudah membuat janji dengan sekertaris tuan Min, dan kata sekertarisnya tuan Min, tuan Min sudah oke untuk bertemu" Luhan berucap tak sabar.

Setelah Jimin kembali ke kantor, Luhan sudah mengambil langkah lebih maju dengan meminta waktu Yoongi agar bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Jimin, tapi Jimin membuat Luhan geram. Jimin seolah enggan pergi kesana, entah atas dasar apa.

"Ayolah, tuan. Siapa tau tuan Min mau sedikit berkompromi dengan keadaan anda yang sudah memiliki tunangan, iya kan? Jangan patah semangat begitu" Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"Kita bisa sedikit berharap pada tuan Min mau mengerti jika tuan sudah bertunangan dengan nona Risu, dan yang pasti yakinkan tuan Min kalau pertunangan anda tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan. Anda mencintai nona Risu kan?" Luhan tak berhenti mengoceh.

Jimin menghela nafas. Kepalanya nyaris pecah.

"Suruh OB membuatkan aku kopi" pinta Jimin.

"Setelahnya anda harus bertemu dengan tuan Min" Luhan mengajukan syarat.

"Luhan…"

"Park Jimin-ssi…" balas Luhan. "Ayolah tuan, anda harus menyelesaikan ini. Hadapai dulu, baru menyerah" ucap Luhan tak sabar.

"Oke, aku pergi. Sekarang cepat suruh OB membuatkan aku kopi" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Call!" Luhan berucap senang dan berlari keluar ruangan Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin menunggu Yoongi diruangannya, ruangan Yoongi yang dominan coklat kayu itu membuat Jimin betah berlama-lama ada disana. Menurut kata sekertaris Yoongi, Yoongi sedang pergi makan siang dan Yoongi sudah memberi pesan agar Jimin menunggunya di ruangannya saja.

Selama menunggu, Jimin sibuk berbalas pesan dengan Risu yang lagi-lagi meminta untuk ditemani. Sejujurnya Jimin merasa bersalah, dia sama sekali bukan contoh pasangan yang baik. Dia tidak bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan Risu. Saat tangannya sibuk membalas pesan, pintu ruangan terbuka, Jimin lekas berdiri, membungkuk sopan dan mematikan ponselnya. Kebiasaan Jimin jika sedang bertemu klien. Dia tidak ingin diganggu.

"Lama menunggu?" Yoongi tersenyum miring saat melihat Jimin.

Jimin mengernyit bingung, setelah dia ingat, tidak pernah sekalipun Yoongi membungkuk, seperti tata karma saat bertemu seseorang. Satu yang Jimin tangkap soal si pucat ini, dia arogan.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai" ucap Jimin sekenanya.

"Silahkan duduk" Yoongi menepuk kursi didepan mejanya, isyarat untuk Jimin beranjak dari sofa dan duduk didepannya.

"Terimakasih" Jimin mendudukan diri didepan Yoongi yang hanya dibatasi meja kerja Yoongi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Soal persyaratan yang anda ajukan…" mulai Jimin.

"Oke, lalu?"

"Bisakah anda memberi kami waktu lebih untuk berpikir?"

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi tegas dan tersenyum.

Jimin menunduk, matanya terlihat gusar. Sementara Yoongi sedang memangku wajah dengan telapak tangannya, menatap Jimin yang sedang gelisah.

"Hanya sampai lusa saja…" guman Jimin pelan, matanya menatap ragu pada Yoongi yang masih saja menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak" putus Yoongi, tak ingin lagi dibantah.

"Tapi…"

"Besok keputusannya, Park Jimin. Profesionallah…" Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya, matanya sibuk menikmati wajah Jimin yang terlihat gelisah sejak tadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang memberatkan dari syaratku yang satu itu? Seperti informasi yang aku dengar, kalian tidak punya hubungan pekerjaan dengan perusahaan Jepang itu" Yoongi memainkan peran. Berpura-pura tidak paham akan situasi.

"Benar, tapi.." Jimin melirik Yoongi.

"Tapi?"

"Aku dan putrid dari pemilik perusahaan itu, bertunangan…" guman Jimin pelan.

"Ah.. jadi itu kau?" Yoongi berpura-pura terkejut. Jelas dia sudah tau.

Jimin terdiam.

"Keputusannya tetap besok. Terserah kalian. Putuskan hubungan kalian atau proyek ini kita batalkan saja" Yoongi tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat sumringah. "Toh aku tidak akan rugi apa-apa. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

Jimin diam-diam mengiyakan ucapan yoongi. Jika proyek ini batal, Yoongi tidak akan rugi. Ada puluhan perusahaan lain yang siap saling bantai hanya untuk mendapatkan proyek ini.

Jimin sibuk berpikir sampai tidak menyadari Yoongi yang sudah berdiri bersandar didepan meja, tepat disampingnya. Saat Yoongi berdehem, Jimin mendongak dan tersentak melihat Yoongi yang sudah berpindah.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Park Jimin" Yoongi membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jimin. Matanya menatap langsung pada Jimin yang masih saja terlihat gelisah.

"Ya, mungkin…" guman Jimin pelan. Wajah Yoongi yang berada cukup dekat dengannya membuat Jimin merasa jantungnya terasa hidup kembali, Jimin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi karena Yoongi.

"Ingin merasa sedikit _relax_?"

Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi, matanya bergerak bingung, menerka-nerka apa maksud dari ucapan Yoongi. Jimin tersentak saat tangan Yoongi menariknya pelan hingga berdiri tepat didepan Yoongi yang masih duduk bersandar dimeja kerja.

Seperti kehilangan kendali diri, tubuh Jimin hanya menurut saat Yoongi menarik Jimin lebih dekat lagi. Matanya seoalah terkunci pada mata Yoongi yang memberi kesan bahaya pada Jimin, tapi anehnya, Jimin tidak melawan sama sekali.

Saat tangan Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin, Jimin tersentak dan kembali bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, tangan Jimin naik keatas bahu Yoongi untuk memberikan sedikit jarak pada tubuhnya dan Yoongi. Jimin berdebar keras.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Jimin gugup.

"Membuatmu sedikit _relax_ …" guman Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikan tangannya ketengkuk Jimin, membuat Jimin perlahan mendekat dan detik berikutnya, Yoongi sudah melumat bibir Jimin.

Jimin merasa nafasnya tercekat. Dia panic. Sangkin paniknya Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Jimin merasa kakinya terasa berubah menjadi jeli saat lidah Yoongi bermain-main didalam mulutnya, tubuhnya bahkan sudah bersandar seluruhnya pada Yoongi. Jiminy akin dia akan jatuh kelantai kalau saja Yoongi tidak memeluknya erat-erat.

Jimin meremas jas bagian belakang Yoongi saat lagi-lagi Yoongi menggoda bibir Jimin dengan lidahnya. Jimin merasa tertarik sekaligus merasa bersalah saat ini. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, dia sudah punya Risu, hal yang sedang dilakukan Jimin saat ini jelas sangat salah.

Dengan perlahan Jimin mencoba melepaskan ciuman Yoongi, saat ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin ambruk, tubuhnya dengan erat memeluk Yoongi, wajahnya disembunyikannya dibahu Yoongi dan nafasnya berantakan sekali.

Yoongi tersenyum, mengelus punggung Jimin dengan jari pucatnya.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Jimin perlahan berdiri, meskipun terlihat gamang, Jimin berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Jimin membiarkan tangan Yoongi tetap berada di pinggangnya, sementara tangan Jimin masih menumpu pada kedua bahu Yoongi.

Jimin memerah. Saat menatap lurus, didepannya Yoongi sedang tersenyum dengan lembut, jenis senyuman yang baru pertama kali Jimin lihat. Jimin berdiri salah tingkah, dia ingin segera pergi tapi dia tidak ingin tangan Yoongi berada dipinggangnya menghilang. Tangan besar itu terasa nyaman saat memeluknya.

"Kau menginginkanku, Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin tersentak lagi, dadanya yang masih berdebar keras, terasa makin menggila sekarang. Jimin menatap ragu pada Yoongi yang masih tersenyum padanya. Dengan tangan gemetar Jimin memegang pipi Yoongi. Jimin ingin memastikan sesuatu, dia sedang berjudi dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia tahu mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada hubungannya dan Risu, tapi Jimin penasaran.

Masih dengan tangan gemetar, Jimin menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Yoongi dan beralih meremas jas Yoongi kuat-kuat, dengan sedikit keberanian, Jimin mencium Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum diantara ciumannya. Tangannya dengan memeluk erat pinggang Jimin dengan posesif, sementara Jimin sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi. Membalas ciuman Yoongi sama panasnya.

Jimin memilih menyingkirkan Risu dulu dari pikirannya, setidaknya, sekali saja, biarkan Jimin melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan dengan tubuhnya sendiri tanpa diperintah orang lain.

.

.

.

"Nona Risu…" Luhan membungkuk sopan.

"Jimin dimana?" Risu mendudukan diri diruangan Jimin.

"Sedang bertemu klien, nona"

"Jam berapa Jimin akan pulang?"

"Tidak ada jam pastinya…" jawab Luhan sopan.

"Ck, apa kalian sedang se sibuk itu? Aku datang ke Seoul untuk bertemu calon suamiku dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tapi dia malah sangat sibuk" Risu bersungut-sungut. Gadis Jepang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran sofa.

"Ada proyek besar yang sedang kami tangani, Nona."

"Kapan dia punya waktu kosong, Lu?"

"Sampai bulan depan, tidak ada nona"

" _What_? Yang benar saja!" Risu menegakkan duduknya.

Luhan hanya diam dan menunduk. Tidak ingin meladeni gadis yang sedang terlihat marah dan bisa saja dalam waktu yang tak terduga akan meledak.

"Luhan, apa tidak bisa mengosongkan jadwal Jimin satu hari saja?" Risu memohon.

Luhan tersenyum tak enak hati, bukan maunya membuat Jimin tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya sendiri. Semua jadwal Jimin selalu Luhan konfirmasi terlebih dahulu pada Jimin, secara garis besarnya, Jimin memang ingin bekerja dan terus bekerja. Kalau Luhan boleh jujur, dia juga ingin Jimin istirahat, karena itu artinya, Luhan juga libur bekerja.

"Aku tidak punya kewenangan untuk itu, nona" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tak enak hati.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Yoongi yang diketuk dari luar membuat Jimin tersadar dan buru-buru melepas ciuman Yoongi, Jimin mendorong pelan dada Yoongi yang sedang mengumpat pelan karena acaranya terganggu.

Jimin mendudukan diri dikursi tempatnya duduk tadi dan menggigit bibirnya gugup, sementara Yoongi berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan menekan tombol diatas meja, membuat pintu ruangannya otomatis terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan" sekertaris Yoongi membungkuk sopan.

"Masuklah" perintah Yoongi.

"Telepon untuk tuan Park" sang sekertaris memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin, sementara Jimin menatapnya kebingungan.

"Asisten anda, Luhan Xi" wanita itu tersenyum.

"Oh, terimakasih" Jimin mengambil ponsel dari sekertaris Yoongi.

Sekertaris Yoongi meletakkan sebuah map diatas meja dan undur diri, setelah member pesan pada Jimin kalau dia bisa memanggilnya ke ruangan ini lagi setelah selesai menelepon, dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" Jimin menunduk, dia malu untuk menatap Yoongi setelah kejadian tadi.

" _Nona Risu ingin bicara_ " ucap Luhan.

Belum sempat Jimin bicara, suara yang berbicara dengan Jimin sudah berganti menjadi suara seorang wanita yang Jimin kenal. Suara tunangannya.

" _Jimin, kapan kau akan pulang_?" Risu bertanya lembut diseberang telepon.

"Sebentar lagi."

" _Jimin, aku ingin kau menemaniku sebentar saja, minum kopi atau menonton, ku mohon, satu jam saja_ " mohon Risu.

"Risu, aku sibuk" ucap Jimin gugup karena Yoongi sedang memandangnya dengan tajam.

" _Jimin, ku mohon…."_ Risu memohon lagi,

Jimin yang merasa bersalah ditambah dengan suara memohon dari Risu akhirnya mengalah. Jimin menghela nafas lelah dan hanya mengiyakan ajakan Risu.

" _Aku akan menunggumu di kantor. Aku mencintaimu_ " Risu berucap senang dan Jimin langsung menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Tunanganmu?"

Suara berat Yoongi membuat Jimin terperanjat. Diam-diam Jimin menggenggam erat ponsel milik sekertaris yoongi untuk pelampiasan rasa gugupnya.

"Y-ya, begitulah" Jimin melirik Yoongi.

Jimin bersikap waspada saat Yoongi berdiri kembali didekatnya, Jimin merasa jantungnya seperti akan lepas saat Yoongi dekat dengannya.

"Jadi, aku ini apa?" Yoongi membungkuk dan menatap lurus pada Jimin yang duduk gelisah dibangku.

"A-aku harus kembali…"

"Kau baru saja menciumku seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya dan sekarang kau ingin kencan dengan tunanganmu?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin yang makin salah tingkah.

"I-itu… kau juga melakukannya kan…" Jimin berusaha membela diri.

"Ya, aku menciummu dan kau membalasnya juga" ucap Yoongi telak, membuat Jimin tak bisa berkutik.

"A-aku harus pergi" Jimin berdiri dengan gugup.

Belum sampai tangan Jimin menyentuh pintu, Yoongi menariknya kembali dan memeluknya dari belakang, diam-diam Yoongi menghirup dengan rakus wangi Jimin yang membuatnya tenang.

"Yoongi-ssi…" Jimin gemetar.

"Kali ini saja Park Jimin, hanya kali ini." Bisik Yoongi.

Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Kau hanya boleh pergi kencan dengan gadis itu hanya untuk hari ini…" bisik Yoongi lagi.

Jimin terdiam kaku. Pria yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini jelas sangat arogan. Jimin bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi sudah berani member perintah.

"Aku tidak mau…" cicit Jimin pelan. "Aku tidak mau pergi kencan…"

Yoongi tersentak mendengar suara Jimin yang teramat pelan. Dia sadar betul kalau Jimin hanya terpaksa. Hidup pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini penuh dengan perintah dan ekspektasi yang sangat tinggi dari ayahnya. Tanpa harus mencari tahu pun, Yoongi sudah tau dari sifat Jimin yang penurut, meskipun berusaha ditutupi dengan baik oleh Jimin sendiri.

"Tetap disini kalau kau tidak ingin pergi" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Jimin menunduk, pandangannya kosong.

Yoongi tersenyum miris. Otak Jimin seolah sudah di _setting_ untuk menuruti perintah dan tidak dibenarkan untuk membantah jika itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ayahnya.

Yoongi membalik tubuh Jimin, memegang kedua pipi Jimin dan mengecup bibir Jimin lembut. Diam-diam Jimin merasa kehilangan, pelukan Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, pergilah." Yoongi tersenyum.

Jimin terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada Jimin, Jimin menatap mata Yoongi lama, kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Kapanpun, kapanpun kau butuh perlindungan, datang padaku, Park Jimin. Aku tidak akan memaksa keinginanku. Kau boleh datang kesini sesuai keinginanmu. Dan soal syarat itu, lupakan saja" Yoongi tersenyum, ada rasa kasihan terselip diantara senyuman yang Yoongi paksakan.

"Bisakah… bisakah syarat itu tetap berlaku?" Jimin menatap ragu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Apapun nanti yang menjadi keputusan Ayahku, aku ingin tetap syarat itu tetap berlaku sampai besok. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi biarkan tetap seperti itu. Biarkan syarat yang kau ajukan tetap berlaku…" guman Jimin pelan.

"Kau bisa pusing karena itu"

"Aku tidak peduli. Ku mohon, biarkan syarat itu tetap ada." Pinta Jimin.

"Kau yang meminta, aku akan menuruti semua mau mu…" ucap Yoongi tegas.

Jimin tersenyum. Entah apa keputusan yang akan diambil Ayahnya besok, tapi Jimin diam-diam berharap, Ayahnya memilih proyek ini dan memutuskan pertunangan Jimin dan Risu.

Yoongi menatap kosong punggung sempit Jimin yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Saat ruangan itu tertutup, Yoongi menghela nafas, mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kim Namjoon.

"Namjoon, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kacau." Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Dia seperti robot. Aku tiak sanggup menekannya lebih lagi…"

" _Bukannya kau sangat terobsesi padanya?"_ Namjoon terkekeh.

"Tadinya aku ingin egois, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksanya, aku akan membuatnya datang padaku dengan sendirinya"

" _Itu baru lelaki! Mencintai bukan dengan memaksa, tapi rayu dia agar mendekat, kemudian jadikan dia milikmu. Sukurlah kau cepat sadar"_ Namjoon tertawa.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim, Appa sudah putuskan…" Tuan Park menatap anaknya yang sedang duduk diam di depannya.

"Soal?"

"Kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan Risu dan soal kontrak kerja dengan tuan Min, kita batalkan saja"

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum remeh melihat kertas ditangannya. Tuan Park sudah membatalkan kerja sama mereka dan artinya Yoongi harus membuka peluang baru untuk perusahaan lain. Yoongi melirik pada ponselnya, ada nomer baru yang masuk kesana dan Yoongi menekan tombol merah pada layar-nya. Sudah jadi kebiasaanya enggan menerima telepon dari nomor asing.

Nomor itu kembali menghubungi dan Yoongi melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Saat panggilan kedua juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama, seseorang itu mengirim pesan dan Yoongi langsung duduk tegak saat tahu kalau Jimin lah yang sejak tadi menghubunginya.

Yoongi dengan cepat menghubungi kembali nomor Jimin, tidak sampai deringan kedua, telepon Yoongi sudah di angkat.

" _Ini aku, Jimin…"_ guman Jimin pelan.

"Kau sudah bilang saat mengirimiku pesan." Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, menutup matanya untuk menikmati suara Jimin.

" _Soal kerja sama-nya…."_

"Sudah batal, kan?" potong Yoongi.

" _Kau marah?"_ Tanya Jimin takut-takut.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Itu biasa dalam bisnis, jika tidak cocok ya batalkan saja"

" _Ya, kau benar."_ Jimin berucap pelan.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

 _"Hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak marah. Kita masih berteman kan?"_ Tanya Jimin ragu.

"Dari awal aku tidak ingin jadi teman mu, Park Jimin" Yoongi terkekeh.

Jimin terdiam lama, tidak ada yang Jimin katakan lagi setelah itu.

 _"Ya… ya sudah kalau begitu… aku tutup_ " ucap Jimin tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikan alisnya dan tertawa kecil. Dia yakin Jimin salah menanggapi ucapannya. Tapi, memang apa yang bisa Yoongi harapkan dari perawan seperti Jimin. Di kode saja tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Tae, kau sibuk?" Jimin membuka setengah pintu ruang kerja Taehyung yang berada satu lantai dibawah miliknya.

"Ada apa, pak bos?" Taehyung meletakkan pulpen ditangannya ke atas meja kerjanya dan melepas kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu" protes Jimin.

"Tapi kau memang bosku di kantor. Duduklah" Taehyung mempersilahkan.

"Ayo pergi minum kopi" ajak Jimin.

Taehyung menaikan alisnya. Ini cukup jarang terjadi karena biasanya Taehyung yang memaksa Jimin untuk sedikit bersantai dari pekerjaan. "Tumben?" Taehyung menatap penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk istirahat sejenak"

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya kau sangat cinta dengan pekerjaanmu sampai mengabaikan calon istrimu"

"Jangan cerwet!" kesal Jimin. "Ayo cepat" paksa Jimin.

Mereka sampai di café di depan kantor, Taehyung yang membayar semuanya karena Jimin memang sengaja meninggalkan dompertnya di ruangannya.

"Minummu" Taehyung mengulurkan minuman pesanan Jimin dan duduk di depan Jimin yang terlihat murung.

"Hmm"

"Yah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan begitu, bisnis memang begitu. Kalau persyaratan tidak cocok, sudah biasa kalau di batalkan." Hibur Taehyung. Kabar memang sudha tersebar di kantor bahwa lagi-lagi perusahaan mereka gagal menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Min. yang paling disayangkan adalah karena proyek kali ini nilainya tidak main-main.

"Entahlah, Tae. Inginnya tidak di pikirkan, tapi selalu masuk ke kepalaku" ucap Jimin lelah.

"Lepas saja kepalamu"

"Kepalamu saja sini yang ku lepas" Jimin melemparkan gulungan tisu kearah Taehyung.

"Risu apa kabar?" Tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik. Jungkook?"

"Baik juga. Dia mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya." Cerita Taehyung.

"Jungkook bekerja dimana?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Di pusat rehabilitasi. Dia bekerja sebagai psikiater disana" jelas Taehyung. "Yah.. kalau kau punya waktu kosong seperti ini, kenapa tidak mengajak Risu saja?"

Jimin menghela nafas. Enggan menjawab Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?" Taehyung bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya…jenuh?" guman Jimin. Tatapannya kosong kearah embun dari gelas plastic yang berisi kopi dingin miliknya.

"Bukannya selama ini kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian sangat dekat, setiap Risu ke Seoul kau pasti menemaninya kemana-mana. Sekarang, kenapa kau malah begini? Dia tunanganmu" Taehyung mengernyit. Lama bertemen dengan Jimin, Taehyung sangat tau satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Jimin adalah Risu.

"Aku tidak memandangnya sejauh itu, Tae. Selama ini aku nyaman dengannya karena kami berteman. Sama seperti aku berteman denganmu. Aku tidak canggung sama sekali dengan kalian. Tapi keadaan sudah berbeda. Aku tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Aku merasa janggal, karena selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih." cerita Jimin.

"Aku sudah bilang sejak awal, tidak ada persahabatan yang tulus antara perempuan dan lakik-laki. Salah satu dari mereka akan jatuh cinta dan kau sedang mengalaminya" ucap Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang…" Guman Jimin.

"Itu pilihanmu. Sejak awal kalau kau memang tidak ingin, harusnya kau menolak pertunanganmu dan Risu"

"Tapi Risu sangat bahagia saat tau kami akan bertunangan."

"Sesekali kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Park Jimin. Aku tidak berniat mengacaukan apapun yang sedang kau jalani sekarang, tapi, aku rasa sudah cukup kau menurut pada Appa-mu untuk semua hal yang di perintahkannya. Jangan sampai urusan percintaanmu, Appa-mu juga ikut campur." Taehyung mengambil minuman diatas meja dan meminum minumannya sambil melirik Jimin yang sedang menunduk seperti berpikir keras.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ini berlarut-larut, sekarang saatnya untuk kau angkat bicara. Tidak ada yang akan berubah kalau kau diam saja. Kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, menikahinya dan rumah tangga rasa neraka akan berada di hadapanmu. Kau tidak bisa menikahi seseorang hanya karena rasa hormat, Park Jimin" Taehyung meletakkan lagi minumannya diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Apa agenda ku setelah ini, Lu?" Jimin bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Luhan yang juga sedang sibuk dengan sebuah ipad ditangannya.

"Jam tujuh malam ada acara penggalangan dana untuk anak-anak pengidap kanker dan HIV dari yayasan milik tuan Kim Seokjin, tuan"

"Dimana acaranya?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

"Di hotel milik tuan Kim Namjoon"

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin datang, minta saja nomer rekeningnya dan transfer sejumlah uang untuk yayasan itu" ucap Jimin.

"Tidak bisa! Enak saja hanya mau transfer uang!" omel Luhan. "Nanti malam tuan akan pergi bersama tuan besar dan nyonya besar dan tentu saja dengan nona Risu, jadi tidak ada alasan anda tidak ingin datang" ucap Luhan tegas.

"Appa dan Eomma ku ikut?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Ne. ini acara tahunan yang biasa diselenggarakan oleh yayasan milik tuan Kim Seokjin. Nyonya besar juga menjadi salah satu pengurus yayasan itu. Lagian, ini perintah resmi dari tuan besar, memangnya anda berani melawan?" tantang Luhan.

Jimin menatap kesal pada Luhan.

.

.

.

Ramai. Itu kesan pertama yang Jimin tangkap saat kakinya memasuki aula hotel besar yang sedang menyelenggarakan penggalangan dana mala mini. Jimin berjalan di depan, tepat disamping tuan Park dan dibelakangnya ada Risu dan Nyonya Park mengikuti.

Ruangan aula itu lebar, ada lampu hias raksasa ditengah dan lampu hias kecil mengelilingi ruangan itu. Kebanyakan tamu yang datang pasti dari kalangan atas, melihat bagaimana pakaian mereka yang menjeritkan kata mahal, mulai dari hiasan kepala, anting, kalung, baju, bahkan hal kecil seperti tali tas yang mereka kenakan bisa Jimin pastikan memiliki harga fantastis.

Jimin berdiri di dekat meja bundar dimana ada gelas tersusun indah keatas dengan Risu yang memeluk tangannya. Jimin terlihat bosan, tidak ada yang dia kenal kecuali keluarganya.

"Jim, mau minum?" Risu menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak haus" tolak Jimin halus.

"Jim, dipanggil Park Appa" Risu menggoncang tangan Jimin dan menunjuk tuan Park yang sedang melambaikan tangan, isyarat untuk Jimin dan Risu mendekat kesana.

Sampai disana Jimin diperkenalkan pada pemilik acara, Kim Seokjin dan pasangannya Kim Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum ramah, sesekali ikut dalam pembicaraan antara ibunya, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Appa-nya. Saat sedang sibuk bercengkrama, seseorang menginterupsi dengan memegang bahu Namjoon dari belakang. Jimin terkesiap, namja pucat itu muncul. Meskipun dia berbicara pada Namjoon, tapi matanya mengarah tajam tepat kearah Jimin.

"Ah, tuan Park, kalau yang ini anda pasti kenal, kan?" Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan menarik Yoongi agar maju kedepan.

"Tuan Min. senang bertemu dengan anda" sapa Tuan Park ramah.

"Sangat disayangkan kontrak kerja kita terpaksa batal" ucap Yoongi dan menyalami tangan tuan Park.

"Ya, sangat disayangkan" tuan Park tersenyum. "Kenalkan, ini istriku"

"Senang berkenalan dengan anak muda yang sudah mapan seperti anda, tuan Min" sapa nyonya Park.

Yoongi tersenyum ramah. "Apa aku termasuk kriteria menantu idaman anda, nyonya Park?" canda Yoongi.

Jimin yang mendengar hal itu mendadak salah tingkah dan menatap kesekitarnya dengan gelisah. Tangannya mendingin.

Nyonya Park tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Sayangnya anakku hanya satu. Oh ya, tuan Min, kenalkan, ini Jimin, anakku" nyonya Park menarik Jimin agar mendekat disisinya.

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya tapi Yoongi hanya menatap sekilas pada tangan Jimin yang terulur dan tersenyum pada nyonya Park. "Kami sudah berkenalan sebelumnya, Nyonya."

Jimin menarik lagi tangannya.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang sengaja mengabaikan uluran tangan Jimin. Sangat arogan, tuan Min.

"Lalu, siapa Nona muda ini? Aku pikir Nona ini anak anda" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap lurus pada Risu yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Dia tunangan anakku, tuan Min. anda terlambat" tuan Park tertawa kecil saat melihat mata Yoongi yang penuh minat kearah Risu.

"Sangat disayangkan" ucap Yoongi berpura-pura sedih. "Min Yoongi" ucap Yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Risu.

"Risu" balas Risu dan balas menyalami Yoongi.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Nona" Yoongi mengecup tangan Risu dan mendapat pelototan dari Jimin.

"Ah, ya. senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan" ucap Risu malu-malu. Keadaan berubah canggung.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa, hyung?" Namjoon memecah keadaan canggung disana.

"Jungkook. Dia akan menjadi pembicara disini nanti" ucap Yoongi.

"Dimana dia?" Seokjin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Makan" Yoongi menunjuk kearah sampingnya dimana Jungkook sedang memegang piring kecil dan duduk di sudut meja tempat makanan dihidangkan.

"Anak itu" gemas Seokjin. "Maaf tuan-tuan, aku undur diri dulu, aku harus kesana" pamit Seokjin.

Saat nama Jungkook disebut, Jimin melirik kearah Jungkook. Namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang asik makan dan tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Aku juga permisi, tuan-tuan" Yoongi berucap basa-basi dan berjalan kearah Jungkook dan Seokjin berada.

Jimin melirik dari ekor matanya, mematai Yoongi sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

Mood Jimin berubah buruk selama acara berlangsung, kepalanya sibuk memutar kejadian dimana Yoongi menolak uluran tangannya dan memilih mengecup tangan Risu didepan matanya. Keadaan semakin buruk saat Risu seolah sedang menjaga jarak dengannya dan beberapa kali Jimin menangkap Risu sedang mencuri pandang pada Yoongi yang tengah bicara dengan Namjoon. Jimin sedikit kesal karena Risu seperti sedang cari perhatian.

Jimin berusaha konsentrasi mendengarkan Jungkook yang sedang menjadi pembicara diatas panggung. Jungkook sedang menjelaskan apa itu HIV dan cara penularannya dan cara menanggulanginya, hanya sampai disana saja Jimin benar-benar mendengarkan karena konsentrasinya terganggu saat Jimin merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

Benar saja, Yoongi sedang berdiri di sudut panggung, sedang bersandar di tiang besar dengan tangan tangan terlipat didada, sedang menatap intens kearahnya.

Jimin duduk dengan gelisah sekarang, pandangan Yoongi yang mengarah padanya seperti sedang menelanjangi Jimin dan membuat Jimin merinding.

"Kau tak apa, Jim?" Risu menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terkepal diatas paha saat melihat Jimin bergerak-gerak dikursinya.

"Huh? Tidak apa. Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar" ucap Jimin.

"Ingin ku temani?" Risu menawarkan diri.

"Tidak, kau disini saja bersama eomma. Aku hanya sebentar" Jimin tersenyum, mengelus tangan Risu dan berjalan keatas dimana ada balkon yang pemandangannya tertuju kearah kolam berenang hotel.

Jimin menghela napas dan menatap kebawah, tangannya berpegangan pada pagar pembatas balkon . jantungnya masih belum bisa berdetak dengan normal. Setiap dia bertemu namja pucat itu, jantungnya pasti akan menunjukan keeksistensiannya.

"Aku hanya datang kesini dan rasanya aku lelah sekali" guman Jimin pelan.

Jimin terdiam lama hanya untuk merenung. Dia ingin lari tapi ayahnya pasti akan marah kalau dia pergi tanpa permisi apalagi tanpa membawa Risu bersamanya.

Sementara itu, Yoongi yang sudah melihat Jimin berjalan keatas bahkan menatap Jimin yang berjalan ke balkon, melihat kearah Risu yang juga sedang menatap padanya. Yoongi tersenyum dan bisa Yoongi lihat Risu berubah salah tingkah, gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Saat itu juga Yoongi beranjak dari ujung panggung saat sudah memastikan gadis itu tidak mengekori Jimin lagi. Namja pucat itu berjalan kearah tangga, menuju balkon.

"Acara bukan disini, Park Jimin"

Jimin terperanjat saat mendengar suara berat itu diikuti dengan suara pintu balkon yang tertutup. Jimin merasa jantungnya yang mulai berdetak normal, kembali berulah.

"Oh, ya, aku.. aku tau" ucap Jimin gugup. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Balkon ini bukan milikmu, siapa saja bisa kesini" ucap Yoongi dan berjalan kearah Jimin.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Jimin, belum sempat Jimin melangkah, tangan Yoongi sudah menahannya. "Apa?" Tanya Jimin ketus.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi, senyum kecil tercipta diwajah pucatnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Jimin sengit.

"Kau seperti sedang merajuk padaku, Park Jimin" Yoongi terkekeh, matanya mencari-cari ke mata Jimin yang menolak menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak" elak Jimin, Meskipun dalam hati Jimin merutuki sikapnya yang terlalu terlihat kalau dia sedang marah pada namja pucat ini.

"Kalau begitu tetap disini"

"Kenapa aku harus menurut?" Jimin berusaha memberanikan diri menatap mata Yoongi, tapi dia gagal. Pria pucat ini terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Kau marah karena aku bersikap sopan pada tunanganmu?" Yoongi terkekeh, menarik Jimin sedikit hingga badan Jimin bersandar dipagar pembatas balkon dan mengurung Jimin diantara tangannya.

Jimin semakin gugup, dia ingin mendorong Yoongi agar menjauh, tapi tangannya seolah terpaku disamping tubuhnya. Yang Jimin lakukan hanya menunduk dan sesekali melirik Yoongi.

"Jadi kau marah padaku karena itu?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh melihat Jimin yang hanya menunduk dengan bahu yang kaku di depannya.

"Dia tunanganku.." guman Jimin.

"Aku tau. Kau marah karena aku mencium tangannya?" pancing Yoongi.

"Harusnya kau menghargaiku sebagai tunangnannya" guman Jimin lagi.

"Berapa?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau cemburu karena aku mencium tangan tunanganmu? Kau cemburu padaku atau pada tunanganmu yang tangannya ku cium?" Yoongi mengunci tatapan Jimin dimatanya. Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Aku.."

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, Yoongi udah menarik dagunya dan mencium Jimin. Bermain dengan bibir Jimin semaunya dan menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jimin. Jimin membolakan matanya saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menciumnya. Perlahan Jimin menaikkan tangannya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi, jarinya bermain dirambut Yoongi dan sesekali meremas rambut Yoongi dengan gemas saat ciuman mereka berubah semakin panas.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya untuk membiarkan Jimin menghirup udara, wajah Jimin terlihat merah dan matanya terlihat sayu. Dari jarak sedekat ini Yoongi bisa dengan jelas melihat kedalam mata Jimin yang masih terengah menarik nafas.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan berbisik tepat didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras, matanya menatap lurus pada mata Yoongi yang menyorot tajam. Ada kilat jahil yang tertangkap dimata Yoongi, entah bagaimana itu terlihat seksi dimata Jimin.

Saat Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi kembali menciumnya lama dan dalam.

Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai…

"Jimin?"

Keduanya tertangkap sedang berciuman panas di balkon.

.

.

.

TBC

Very Lama banget sekali ini FF baru di update. Niatnya malah mau di discont LOL


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa-apaan ini" Risu menatap gemetar kearah Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Risu, aku..." Jimin berjalan kearah Risu, tapi tangan Yoongi menghalanginya.

"Aku menciumnya. Yang kau lihat tidak salah" ucap Yoongi tenang.

Jimin berontak dan menarik tangannya hingga terlepas, matanya menatap Yoongi tak percaya dan mendorong Yoongi menjauh darinya.

"Jimin, dia bohong kan?" Risu berucap gemetar.

"Risu, kita bicara di rumah saja" Jimin menarik tangan Risu berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi di

"F*ck" maki Yoongi pelan.

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

"Itu sangat kacau. Kau bahkan tak berusaha melindunginya? Sinting" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Yah, Min Yoongi, baik untuk menjadi orang jujur, tapi kau juga harus lihat situasinya"

"Dia jelas-jelas melihat kami berciuman, lalu alasan apa yang bagus untuk menutupi hal itu?" Yoongi menggusak rambutnya kesal.

"Katakan apa saja! Astaga, kau membuat Jimin dalam masalah kalau begini"

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi putus asa.

"Cari saja orang lain. Ayahnya pasti akan menikahkannya secepatnya, kau sangat tau siapa yang bersalah disini" Namjoon melirik sinis kea rah Yoongi.

"Sangat membantu, Kim Namjoon" sindir Yoongi dan berjalan keluar ruangan tempat kerja Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Jim, kau tahu itu salah, kan?" Risu menatap Jimin tak percaya.

Jimin terdiam, enggan menanggapi. Sudah beberapa jam ini Risu mengintimidasinya dan Jimin tidak ingin mulutnya terbuka dan membuat keadaan makin parah.

"Berciuman dengan laki-laki, Park Jimin? Kau anggap apa aku ini?" Risu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau bahkan tak pernah menciumku lebih dulu! Selalu aku yang memulainya dan kau tidak pernah menciumku seperti kau mencium dia!"

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?" mata Jimin menatap datar pada Risu yang mondar mandir didepannya.

"JIM!" Risu berhenti didepan Jimin dan menatap Jimin tak percaya. "Ini tidak adil untukku" Risu menangis. "Park Appa pasti akan marah besar kalau dia tau kau seperti... Jim, ini menjijikan!"

"Cukup" Jimin berucap tenang. "Keluar dari sini"

"Apa?"

"Keluar dari sini" ucap Jimin tenang.

"Aku tidak akan menerimamu yang seperti ini, Jim. Ini salah. Kita bisa memperbaikinya. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi, ayo kita perbaiki keadaan. Kita bisa menikah dan tinggal di Jepang" Risu memegang kedua sisi wajah Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan air mata yang masih turun.

"Risu, tolong berhenti bicara" Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku tau kau butuh waktu sendiri, aku akan datang besok. Aku harap kita berdua bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin" Risu tersenyum sendu dan mengusap pipi Jimin. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Jim" Risu mengecup pipi Jimin dan berjalan keluar ruang kerja Jimin.

.

.

.

"Luhan, ini masih pagi, kalau kau ingin bertanya, sebaiknya Tanya saja, jangan menatapku seperti itu" Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya kesal.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman, tuan?" Luhan memajukan duduknya merapat ke meja Jimin, terlihat sangat penasaran dengan lingkar hitam dimata Jimin.

"Iya"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan makin penasaran.

"Apa kau mendengar gossip soal ku pagi ini?" tebak Jimin.

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku mencuri dengar dari karyawan bawah, katanya semalam tuan dan nona Risu bertengkar. Mereka melihat tuan menyeret nona Risu kesini. Apa kalian menghabiskan malam panas semalam sampai tidak tidur?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau mau ku pukul?" Jimin menaikkan tumpukan map ditangannya.

Luhan tertawaa keras. "Jadi hanya bertengkar ya, itu biasa untuk orang yang akan menikah. apa sudah baikan?"

"Berhenti cerewet Luhan" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

Tuan, hari ini tuan di jadwalkan fitting baju"

Jimin menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Fitting baju?" ulang Jimin memastikan.

"Astaga, kau terlalu focus dengan pekerjaan sampai lupa kau akan menikah sebentar lagi tuan. Biar ku ingatkan, pernikahanmu itu seminggu lagi" Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan hal membahagiakan ini dariku, tuan." Luhan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku menikah?" Jimin menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Yah. Apa-apaan wajah terkejutmu itu tuan"

Jimin dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, menghubungi appa-nya dan meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Jim?"

"Appa, apa maksudnya aku menikah minggu depan?" Jimin berucap tak sabar.

"Bukannya itu keputusanmu dan Risu?" terdengar nada bingung dari cara Park Appa bicara.

"Kapan aku mengambil keputusan seperti itu?" tanpa sadar, Jimin meninggikan suaranya.

"Risu semalam datang ke rumah dan bicara pada Appa dan Eomma. Dia bilang kalian yang ingin pernikahan di percepat"

"Batalkan appa. Batalkan sekarang juga!" Jimin menutup teleponnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Mencari Risu.

.

.

.

"Jangan ambil keputusan semaumu!" Jimin menatap tajam pada Risu yang membolakan matanya mendengar nada bicara Jimin.

"Kau bahkan membentakku sekarang?" Risu berucap tak percaya.

"Bukan itu inti masalahnya. Kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan semaumu!" tegas Jimin.

"Kenapa? Aku tunanganmu. Cepat atau lamban, kita akan menikah, kan?"

"Tapi menikah minggu depan itu konyol!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah dan tidak siap menikah karena Min Yoongi?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Jadi karena dia?" Risu mendengus tak percaya. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Park Appa jika tau anak satu-satunya seorang gay?" tantang Risu.

Jimin tersentak, dia tidak memikirkan kalau Risu berniat membocorkan hal ini pada Appanya.

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin kau salah jalan!" Risu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Jimin erat. "Dia tidak tepat Jimin, bukan dia" Jimin menangis dipelukan Jimin. "Aku yakin kemarin itu hanya kesalahan yang tidak sengaja kau buat. Jimin, kita harus menikah agar kau tidak salah jalan. Kau masih bisa sembuh. Perasaan apapun yang kau rasakan padanya, itu salah" Risu terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jim, lihat aku" Risu menarik wajah Jimin dan menatap Jimin dalam. "Jimin yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu. Kau tidak seperti itu, Jim"

Jimin terdiam lama, matanya menatap kosong pada mata berair milik Risu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia menghadapi keadaanya sekarang. Hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan adalah membuat appanya kecewa, dan apa yang dia lakukan tentu akan membuat Appa-nya kecewa .

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat undangan yang diletakkan Namjoon diatas meja kerjanya.

"Undangan pernikahan Jimin dan Risu"

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Yah, lihat pengantin pria ini, bisa-bisanya kau melamun padahal sebentar lagi akan menikah" Taehyung meninju main-main bahu Jimin dan mendudukan diri disamping Jimin. "Bagaimana rasanya menikah? Kau gugup? Berdebar? Keringat dingin?" Taehyung terkekeh.

Saat tidak ada jawaban yang Taehyung terima dari Jimin, Taehyung menatap kesamping tepat kearah Jimin, Jimin seolah tuli dan tidak berada ditempatnya saat ini. Tatapannya kosong.

"Jim, kau oke?" Taehyung menyenggol siku Jimin dan membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mau mati" guman Jimin pelan.

"Yah!" Taehyung menutup bibirnya saat beberapa orang yag berada diruangan dimana Jimin berada melirik kearahnya. "Kau akan menikah, apa maksudnya kau ingin mati?" Taehyung berbisik geram dan mendekatkan diri merapat kearah Jimin. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, anak muda"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi ini, Tae." Jimin tersenyum miris melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Jas putih sudah terpasang indah ditubuhnya, wajahnya dirias sedikit dan rambutnya sudah ditata rapi. Sudah sangat siap untuk pernikahan yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung berbisik lagi dan melirik kesekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar ucapannya.

Jimin mendengus dan terkekeh. "Hidupku sudah diatur sejak dulu, harusnya aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini kan, Tae?. Appa sudah biasa menentukan semua yang harus kulakukan tanpa bisa kubantah sama sekali, harusnya ini juga bisa kuterima seperti aku menerima semua perintah Appa-ku, kan?"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan" guman Taehyung.

"Benar. Kata itu sangat pantas untukku." Jimin berdiri dan mendekat ke kaca jendela dimana mobil-mobil mulai terparkir rapi dihalaman, siap untuk menghadiri pernikahan Jimin dan Risu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Jim, aku…"

"Tak apa" Jimin terkekeh. "Harusnya aku mendengarkan ucapanmu waktu itu, harusnya aku bicara pada Appa untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan percintaanku, tapi aku sangat pengecut. Kasihan sekali ya" Jimin terkekeh, matanya menatap kosong kebawah jendela.

"Jim, sudah sejauh ini. Hadapi saja" Taehyung berdiri dan mengusap bahu Jimin sebagai tanda dia berempati pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bertemu orang lain, Tae" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Dan?"

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasakan jantungku berfungsi lagi" Jimin menunduk dan terkekeh sendiri, sementara Taehyung hanya menatap punggung Jimin dengan sedih.

"Dia tau cara membuatku berdebar, dia tau cara memperlakukanku dengan tepat, dia tau bagaimana aku tanpa aku bercerita apapun, dia sangat tampan, Tae"

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk. "A-apa kau bilang kata tampan, tadi?" Taehyung menatap tak percaya pada Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh dan berbalik kearah Taehyung. "Terlambat untuk sadar kalau aku sama sepertimu. Miris sekali"

Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

"Yakin kau akan datang?" Namjoon berjalan menghalangi Yoongi yang sudah siap pergi ke acara Jimin dan Risu.

"Tentu. Aku diundang" Yoongi mengibaskan undangannya didepan Namjoon.

"kau tau itu tidak akan baik untuk Jimin, kan?" Namjoon masih mencoba menghalangi Yoongi.

"Risu mengundangku, aku harus datang. Aku harus melihat sendiri bagaimana gadis itu menikah karena terpaksa. Aku bahkan berencana berdiri disamping pendeta kalau perlu, jadi aku bisa melihat bagaimana raut Jimin saat mengucap sumpah untuknya"

"Kau sakit" Namjoon menarik tangan Yoongi agar kembali kerumahnya.

"Yah, yah, jangan tarik bajuku, nanti kusut" Yoongi protes, tapi tetap menurut saat ditarik oleh Namjoon menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Seokjin, katakan sesuatu!" Namjoon mendorong Yoongi sedikit keras kedepan Seokjin.

"Aku harus bilang apa?" Seokjin menatap bingung pada Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Katakan padanya agar tidak datang ke acara pernikahan Jimin" ucap Namjoon.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Seokjin mengernyit bingung.

"Jimin menyukainya, pernikahan Jimin bisa…"

"Aku yang menyukai Jimin, Kim Namjoon" potong Yoongi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau tidak boleh datang!" Namjoon berkeras.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat, apa dia bisa mengatakan sumpahnya jika aku ada disana, itu saja" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Namjoon kesal.

"Kalau dia bisa mengatakan dengan lancer, aku menyerah. Tapi kalau yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, dia akan jadi milikku, Kim Namjoon" Yoongi tersenyum tenang.

"Seokjin, dia gila!" Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang hanya menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa tidak hadir, Kim Namjoon. Biar aku dan Seokjin yang pergi" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Seokjin, katakan sesuatu!" kesal Namjoon.

"Aku suka drama, Namjoon." Seokjin terkekeh dan melakukan tos kepalan tangan dengan Yoongi.

"Kepalaku…" Namjoon memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

.

.

.

"Jim, dua puluh menit lagi" Sepupu Jimin mengingatkan. "Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Aku sudah melihat Risu, dia cantik sekali"

"Ne." Taehyung yang menjawab karena Jimin sudah kembali 'menghilang' dari tubuhnya.

"Jim, sebentar lagi"Taehyung menyentuh bahu Jimin dan Jimin mengangguk pasrah.

"AKu butuh udara segar" Jimin berjalan menuju jendela, membuka pintu kaca itu dan membiarkan angin masuk menyapa kulitnya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang selamat atas pernikahanmu, tapi, semoga berhasil, Jim" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

"Terimakasih" balas Jimin.

Saat Jimin dan Taehyung sedang menatap kearah bawah dan Saling terdiam, Jimin tiba-tiba tersentak dan dengan tak sabar menepuk bahu Taehyung berkali-kali.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung panic.

"Tae, itu dia" ucap Jimin tak percaya. "Siapa yang mengundangnya? Dari mana dia tau aku menikah, Tae?" Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras. Yoongi ada dibawah, bersama Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook. Yoongi terlihat memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna hitam didalam jasnya.

Taehyung melirik kebawah, wajahnya terlihat bingung karena keadaan cukup ramai dibawah. "yang mana?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Disamping Jungkook!" ucap Jimin panic.

"Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung membolakan matanya.

"Kau kenal?" Jimin melirik cepat kearah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja kenal! Dia sepupu Jungkook" ucap Taehyung tak percaya.

"T-Tae, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya kalau ada dia. Tolong aku, buat dia tidak ada disana. Aku tidak mau dia ada disana, Tae tolong aku" ucap Jimin panic.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Jim. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengusirnya dari sini, tapi ingat, jangan mencari-cari keberadaannya kalau itu membuatmu sulit. Kau hanya perlu menatap Risu. Jangan kacaukan hari ini, Jim. Appa-mu bisa malu" Taehyung berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa untuk tidak mencarinya. Tolong aku, Tae. Pastikan dia pergi dari sini, aku tidak siap dia melihatku menikah" ucap Jimin lagi.

Taehyung menatap bingung pada Jimin, dia tidak tau cara apa yang harus dia pakai untuk mengusir Yoongi dari sini. Taehyung menutup jendela dan menarik gordennya, mengajak Jimin kembali duduk dan memberikan segelas air pada Jimin yang terlihat sangat panic.

"Minum dulu" ucap Taehyung. "Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Aku akan berusaha membuatnya pergi dari sini."

Sepeninggalan Taehyung, Jimin terlihat masih panic dan beberapa orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Jimin menggodanya, membuat Jimin tersenyum paksa dengan kepala yang nyaris pecah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Seokjin melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan Jimin dan tersenyum lebar saat Jimin berdiri menyambutnya.

"Seokjin-ssi" Jimin membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima oleh Jimin. "tanganmu sangat dingin" Seokjin terkekeh.

"M-maaf" cicit Jimin.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Seokjin melirik sofa bermuatan dua orang yang Jimin duduki sejak tadi.

"Silahkan"

Seokjin mendudukan diri dan Jimin ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tau kau gugup. Saat aku menikah dengan Namjoon, aku juga begitu" cerita Seokjin. "Aku sangat bahagia sampai jantungku rasanya mau pecah" Seokjin terkekeh. "Kau juga merasakan yang sama kan?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Aku sangat sok akrab, ya? maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu sedikit merasa tenang" ucap Seokjin. "Aku harap pernikahanmu berjalan lancar" Seokjin berdiri dan menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Tunggu" Jimin berguman pelan dan membuat Seokjin berhenti melangkah. "B-bisakah kau tetap disini?" pinta Jimin.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Tentu"

"Terimakasih" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah melihat pengantimu, dia sangat can…"

"Min Yoongi" potong Jimin.

"Maaf?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya menatap Jimin.

"Siapa yang mengundangnya?" Tanya Jimin takut-takut.

"Oh.." Seokjin tersenyum mengerti. "Aku dan Namjoon diundang oleh tuan Park, dan Yoongi, dia diundang langsung oleh Risu."

Jimin merasa nafasnya mendingin tiba-tiba, badannya terasa kaku dan tidak tahu harus seperti apa dia menanggapi berita ini.

"Terimakasih" ucap Jimin pelan.

"Jimin, sepuluh menit lagi" sepupu Jimin muncul lagi dan terkekeh, kemudian menutup pintu.

"Aku harus pergi, berbahagailah, Park Jimin" Seokjin memeluk Jimin erat sebelum meninggalkan Jimin sendiri diruangannya.

"Jimin, kita harus merapikan penampilanmu sedikit" ucap penata rias Jimin.

"Aku butuh ke kamar mandi" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan rias itu dari depan tubuhnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Jangan lama, Jim. Acaranya akan dimulai." Penata rias Jimin mengingatkan.

Jimin mengunci kamar mandi yang cukup besar itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu tanpa peduli kalau jasnya bisa kotor. Jimin berjalan kearah bathtub, menyalakan keran dan menatap kosong pada bathtub yang mulai terisi penuh. Mata Jimin melirik gunting yang ada diatas wastafel, berjalan kesana dan menggores nadinya.

"Kalau dia bisa melewati batas, kenapa aku tidak?" Jimin tersenyum miris, melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke bathtub. "Akan lebih baik berakhir seperti ini" Jimin mendudukan diri di bathtub, sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan diri didalamnya dengan air yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bisa bantu aku?" Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu bersama Namjoon dan Jungkook.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pacarmu saja?" Yoongi menolak.

"Aku butuhnya bantuanmu, Hyung. Lagian, Jungkook dicari oleh… oleh…" Taehyung melirik kesamping dan belakang tubuhnya, "Seokjin hyung!" ucap Taehyung saat mendapatkan alasan yang tepat.

"Kenapa Seokjin hyung mencariku?" Jungkook mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak tau. Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat manis" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Rapikan dasimu, sayangku." Jungkook berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung dan merapikan dasi Taehyung yang sedikit miring.

" _My eyes_ …" Namjoon berdecak kesal.

Jungkook terkekeh dan menunju perut Namjoon pelan. "Aku mencari Seokjin hyung dulu" pamit Jungkook.

"Ayo hyung" Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi dengan paksa.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Sudah, temani saja. Hanya sebentar" Taehyung beralasan.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" Yoongi melirik sinis pada Taehyung yang sedang tertawa hambar.

"Ayolah, jangan curiga begitu" Taehyung mengarahkan Yoongi menuju kearah mobilnya. Saat mereka sampai, Taehyung mengumpat pelan, mobilnya terhadang oleh mobil yang terparkir melintang dibelakang, sementara di depannya ada sebuah pot batu besar dan pohon yang tidak mungkin diangkat dengan tangan.

"Kau mau kemana sebenarnya? Mobilmu saja tidak bisa keluar" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Ada yang harus ku beli, hyung" Taehyung terkekeh. "Pakai mobilmu saja, hyung" usul Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bawa mobil. Aku pergi dengan Namjoon. Kalau mau, kau pergi saja minta kunci mobil padanya" ucap Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, tunggu disini" Taehyung berlari kedalam ruangan meninggalkan Yoongi disamping mobilnya.

Sepeninggalan Taehyung, Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dari kantung jasnya. Dia berniat menghubungi Jimin, karena terakhir kali Jimin memberi kabar, Jimin mengatakan kalau dia ingin bertemu Yoongi sebelum pergi urusan keluar negeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Yoongi bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak sadar kalau Jimin sedang berbohong dan mencoba menutupi pernikahannya dari Yoongi. Dan sangat sial untuk Yoongi karena dia tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan Jimin saat itu karena rapat yang mengharusnya pergi keluar kota.

Panggilan Yoongi ke ponsel Jimin tidak tersambung, ponsel Jimin dalam keadaan tidak aktif dan Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Lagi, Yoongi hanya bisa memandang miris bangunan megah yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan Jimin dan Risu. Jangan pikir kalau Yoongi tidak merasa… sakit hati? Entahlah, perasaan Yoongi saat ini tidak jelas untuknya. Jimin seperti memberinya harapan, tapi juga sepertinya tidak. Yoongi bingung.

Dan hari ini Yoongi ingin membuktikan sendiri, apa dia harus bertahan atau melepas Jimin untuk gadis itu.

"Ayo, hyung" Taehyung mengibaskan kunci mobil ditangannya kearah Yoongi yang sedang duduk bersandar di kap mobilnya.

"Lamban sekali" omel Yoongi dan berjalan kearah Taehyung.

"Mobilnya yang mana?" Tanya Taehyung dengan kekehan dibibirnya.

"Yang putih" tunjuk Yoongi tanpa minat.

"Oke, ayo pergi" ajak Taehyung dengan sedikit mendorong Yoongi agar lebih cepat berjalan. Beberapa kali Taehyung melirik kearah gedung dan berharap acaranya segera dimulai. Dia tidak akan bisa menahan Yoongi lama-lama. Dan Taehyung juga harus mengorbankan diri tidak hadir di hari penting sahabatnya demi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Berbahagialah, Park Jimin" guman Taehyung amat pelan dan makin semangat mendorong Yoongi menjauh dari gedung tempat acara dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Jimin mengunci diri dikamar mandi?" Penata rias Jimin tanpa sadar membentak asistennya. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia keluar untuk memanggil sepupu Jimin agar menemani Jimin menuju ruang tempat acara, tapi keadaan berubah kacau tanpa bisa ditebak.

"Jim, kau di dalam?" sepupu Jimin mengetuk pintu dan berkali-kali menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu kamar mandi, hanya terdengar suara air yang tumpah dari dalam sana.

"JIM! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Suara sepupu Jimin mengeras dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sampai pintu itu bergetar hebat.

"Panggil seseorang untuk membantuku mendobrak pintu" perintah sepupu Jimin.

Penata rias itu berlari keluar ruangan dan menarik Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan paksa.

"Yah! Apa-apaan!" Namjoon menangkis tangan penata rias itu dengan kasar.

"Tuan, tolong, sebentar" penata rias itu menahan suaranya dan terdengar seperti berbisik agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari tamu lain yang juga berada disana.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon mengernyit heran.

"Pe-pengantin prianya…"

"Ada apa?" Namjoon membolakan matanya dan tanpa bertanya lagi, masuk kedalan ruangan Jimin berada.

"Tuan, tolong aku mendobrak pintu ini" sepupu Jimin yang melihat Namjoon muncul dipintu, terlihat seperti sedang memohon.

"Tutup pintu depan" perintah Namjoon untuk menghindari keramaian.

Asisten penata rias itu berlari kedepan dan mengunci pintu ruangan.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita dobrak pintunya" perintah Namjoon, sepupu Jimin mengangguk paham.

Tepat saat dobrakan keempat, pintu itu terbuka.

" _Holy shit_ " Namjoon memandang horror pada pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Ada apa?" Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Setelah membawa Yoongi pergi selama dua puluh menit lebih dan hanya membeli sebotol air mineral, akhirnya Taehyung dan Yoongi kembali ketempat acara Jimin dan Risu.

Diluar, tamu terlihat berkumpul dan ada ambulance yang melewati mobil yang berisi Yoongi dan Taehyung. Sirine dari ambulance membuat Taehyung mengencangkan injakan gasnya dan memarkirkan mobil milik Namjoon di dekat pohon yang cukup jauh dari pintu gedung.

Keduanya terlihat berlari menuju gedung, begitu sampai didepan gedung, mereka bisa menyaksikan Risu yang pingsan dan digendong oleh Namjoon ke dalam gedung.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung melihat kekacauan yang terjadi sampai Seokjin menepuk bahunya dan menarik Yoongi dari tengah keramaian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Jimin.." Seokjin melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar ucapannya. "Dia coba bunuh diri" bisik Seokjin cepat.

" _What the f?"_ Yoongi membolakan matanya tak percaya. "Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak tau" geram Seokjin. "Aku takut Yoongi, lima menit sebelum dia ditemukan, aku… aku baru bicara padanya" Seokjin terlihat panic.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat dan bicara basa-basi" aku Seokjin.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Jangan!" Seokjin menarik bahu Yoongi cepat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi kesal.

"Sebelum pingsan… Risu… dia…" Seokjin menatap khawatir ke sekitarnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia berteriak menyalahkanmu. Dia menyebut namamu berkali-kali dan mengatakan kalau kau yang membuat Jimin bertindak nekat." Ucap Seokjin ketakutan.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Kenapa menyalahkan ku?" ucap Yoongi tak terima.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, tadi Namjoon bilang kalau aku menemukanmu, kita bisa pulang lebih dulu" ajak Seokjin.

"Tapi Jimin?"

"Lupakan dia, Yoongi!"

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

Jimin akhirnya sadar setelah dua hari tertidur panjang. Pergelangan tangannya diperban dan adi infuse yang menancap di tangannya. Taehyung yang sejak dua hari lalu selalu menemani Jimin di rumah sakit hanya menatap sedih pada Jimin.

"Tae?" Jimin memanggil pelan Taehyung yang sedang menunduk lemah di sofa.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Taehyung mendongak dan berjalan cepat ketempat tidur Jimin. "Jim, kau sadar? Tunggu, aku panggil dokter" Taehyung terlihat sangat lega dan berlari keluar kamar Jimin untuk memanggi dokter.

Tidak sampai lima menit, sudah ada perawat dan dokter yang masuk kedalam kamar inap Jimin, memeriksa keadaan Jimin, tekanan darahnya dan selang infusnya. Setelah selesai melakukan pengecekan, perawat dan dokter itu permisi dari kamar Jimin.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara serak.

"Di rumah sakit"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Jam satu pagi. Jim, aku sangat lega kau sudah sadar" Taehyung menunduk dan terseyum kecil.

"Dimana orangtuaku?"

"Di rumah. Besok pagi mereka pasti datang. Kau istirahat saja"

"Risu?"

"Jim, istirahat!" tegas Taehyung.

Pagi hari, kedua orangtua Jimin datang saat Jimin masih tidur. Taehyung yang melihat orangtua Jimin sudah datang, memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, karena dia harus bekerja. Tepat saat Taehyung keluar ruangan, Jimin membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Appa-nya yang sedang berdiri menatapnya disamping tempat tidur.

Jimin menundukan pandangannya saat bertatapan dengan Appa-nya. Dia merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya tuan Park pelan.

"Baik, Appa" jawab Jimin pelan.

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya lelah dan menarik kursi didekat kulkas mini didalam kamar, mendudukan diri di dekat Jimin dan menepuk pelan paha Jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nak?" wajah lelah tuan Park terlihat sangat jelas sekarang dari arah pandang Jimin, terlihat sekali kalau Appa-nya kurang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu.

"Maaf, Appa"

"Jim, apa kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu?" tembak tuan Park.

Jimin berdehem dan menatap berkeliling, menghindari tatapan Appa-nya. Dia sangat menyesal kenapa masih bisa terbangun lagi.

"Jadi karena itu kau melakukan ini?" tuan Park menatap lurus anaknya yang masih saja menolak menatapnya. "Apa Appa terlalu menuntut?"

Jimin terdiam lagi. Dia ingin berteriak dan mengatakan iya dengan lantang, tapi, lagi-lagi hati kecilnya tidak akan sanggup berkata seperti itu pada Appa-nya.

"Jim, setelah kau sembuh, kau akan Appa pindahkan ke Jepang"

Jimin membolakan matanya tak percaya. Dia bahkan masih belum pulih tapi Appa-nya sudah menyiapkan hal lain untuknya.

"Kau akan menetap disana. Tidak tahu sampai kapan, mungkin sampai keadaan diluar sana mereda dan orang-orang mulai lupa dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin" lanjut tuan Park.

Jimin mendengus dan tertawa. Satu hal yang bisa Jimin simpulkan dari ucapan Appa-nya. Appa-nya malu. Reputasinya sebagai pengusaha lebih penting daripada keadaan Jimin.

"Aku ingin istirahat, Appa" hanya itu yang bisa Jimin ucapkan. Jimin membalikkan badannya memunggungi Appa-nya dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Nyonya Park hanya bisa menatap punggung Jimin yang bergetar dari sofa, suaminya tidak mengizinkannya untuk bicara pada Jimin.

"Appa melakukan ini untukmu" tuan Park berdiri dan mengusap punggung Jimin pelan.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu, Jimin sudah bekerja dibawah perusahan milik Jung Hoseok, seorang pria Korea yang menetap di Jepang.

Pertunangan Jimin dan Risu, menggantung. Tidak ada kepastian dari hubungan mereka sejak itu, tidak ada dari pihak mereka yang mengatakan apapun, tidak ada kata dilanjutkan ataupun dibatalkan, hanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Kepergian Jimin ke Jepang pun hanya diketahui oleh orangtuanya saja, dan Jimin yang bekerja pada Hoseok, murni karena Jimin memang pergi melamar kerja diperusahan itu, tanpa ada campur tangan Appa-nya sama sekali.

Jimin merasa hidupnya sudah mulai membaik, vonis depresi yang sempat dia alami, juga perlahan membaik meskipun Jimin masih harus berkunjung ke psikiater sekali seminggu, Tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen, punya pekerjaan tetap, teman-teman yang baik dan yang paling penting, Jimin menjadi dirinya sendiri disini tanpa ada embel-embel nama besar keluarga yang harus Jimin jaga mati-matian.

"Jim, hari ini tamunya datang, aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan bahan presentasimu dengan baik. Jangan mengecewakanku, oke?" Hoseok menepuk bahu Jimin dan tersenyum ramah.

"Siap, Pak" Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat.

"Dan Seungwoo, kau sudah mempersiapakan konsumsinya sesuai dengan yang ku minta kan? Jangan sampai tidak, yang datang hari ini bukan Cuma tamu yang akan berinvestasi di perusahaan kita, tapi dia juga sahabatku, jadi dia harus diperlakukan dengan baik"

"Sudah siap, Pak. Sebentar lagi konsumsinya pasti sampai" Ong Seungwoo mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ah… kalian memang paling bisa dihandalkan" Hoseok tersenyum bangga.

"Apa sudah ada yang menghandle ruang rapat?" Tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Mina sudah ada di ruang rapat, Pak" sekertaris Hoseok menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi akan mulai rapat, persiapkan diri kalian" Hoseok tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam lift.

"Rasanya jantungku hampir meledak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku presentasi, tapi kenapa aku merasa setakut ini" Jimin mengusap-usap pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tenang sedikit, kalau kau gugup, Boss bisa malu. Menghadap tembok, sana" usal Seungwoo.

"Kenapa aku harus menghadap tembok?" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Biasanya aku menenangkan diri dengan menghadap tembok, jadi rasa takutku sedikit hilang" Seungwoo terkekeh.

"Ong Seungwoo!"

Seungwoo dan Jimin yang duduk bersebrangan sama-sama tersentak saat suara yang cukup keras itu memanggil Seungwoo.

"Ya, pak?" Seungwoo berdiri dan saling bertukar pandang pada Jimin.

"Kalau mau bergosip, pulang saja kerumah"

Jimin menahan senyum saat Seungwoo di damprat oleh kepala devisinya.

"Maaf, Pak" Seungwoo menunduk takut.

"Kami tidak bergosip, Daniel. Kami bicara soal pekerjaan" bela Jimin.

"Kalian beda devisi, pekerjaan macam apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Daniel menantang.

"Aku rasa aku tidak punya keharusan menjelaskan pekerjaan macam apa yang kami bicarakan?" Jimin menatap datar pada Daniel.

"Sebaiknya kau bicara pada bawahanmu, Park. Aku rasa mereka lebih mengerti. Anak-anak devisi mu pasti paham apa yang kau katakan" ucap Daniel lagi.

"Terimakasih nasehatnya." Jimin menaikkan alisnya dan mencibir saat Daniel berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan kaca miliknya.

"Jimin, terimakasih" Seungwoo terkekeh dan menaikkan jempolnya.

"Kapan si Daniel itu tidak marah?" cibir Jimin.

"Tidak pernah. Aku rasa Boss menekannya habis-habisan, jadi dia marah setiap hari" Seungwoo tertawa.

"Sudah, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, nanti kepala devisimu itu mengamuk lagi" ucap Jimin. "Aku keruang rapat dulu" Jimin merapikan map dan membawa sebuah harddisk berbentuk persegi panjang ditangannya.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Seungwoo.

Jimin memasuki ruang rapat yang sedang disiapkan Mina bersama sekertaris Hoseok. Kedua gadis itu sedang merapikan meja dan kursi, memasang proyektor dan menyiapkan minuman diatas meja yang berbentuk oval itu.

"Boss tidak kesini?" Jimin mendudukan diri dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan laptop yang menyala.

"Baru saja turun, katanya tamu-nya sudah datang" Mina menjawab.

"Huh? Sudah datang?" Jimin merasa badannya mendingin dan detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Sudah, Mereka di loby. Tenang, masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum tamu itu masuk ruangan. Peserta rapat juga belum ada yang datang." Mina tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik, kau bersiap-siap. Pastikan kau tidak mengecewakan Boss. Kau ACE di kantor ini, ku pikir, dengan kemampuanmu itu kau bisa memimpin perusahaan sendiri" sambung Mina.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, enggan menanggapi ucapan Mina. Jimin sudah membangun hidupnya yang baru disini tanpa ada yang tau kalau dia pernah memimpin perusahaan. Jimin rasa itu yang terbaik. Tidak ada yang perlu tau masa lalunya, tidak ada yang perlu tau bagaimana perjuangan Jimin melawan depresinya, bagaimana Jimin merangkak untuk membangun hidupnya sendiri setelah berada di Jepang dan apa saja yang sudah dia lewati hingga ke titik ini, dimana Jimin bisa menikmati hidupnya tanpa aturan ketat dari Appa-nya. Ya… meskipun masih dipantau Appa-nya tentu saja.

Seungwoo muncul bersama beberapa karyawan perwakilan dari beberapa devisi di perusahan itu, dibelakang Seungwoo ada dua orang berseragam toko roti terkenal di Jepang sedang membawa bungkusan besar yang berisi kotak-kotak kue di dalamnya. Beberapa OB membantu menata kue diatas meja setiap peserta yang ikut dan meletakkan beberapa cangkir kopi untuk petinggi perusahaan yang juga sudah mulai terlihat di pintu masuk.

Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Keadaan semakin ramai, peserta sudah hadir seluruhnya, hanya tinggal menunggu tamu dan Hoseok masuk kedalam ruangan saja. Keadaan masih ramai hingga pintu terbuka, memunculkan Hoseok dan terlihat sekertaris Hoseok berlari kecil kearah Hoseok, mempersilahkan Hoseok duduk dikursinya.

Dibelakang Hoseok, seorang pria berkulit pucat sedang berdiri disamping sekertarisnya. Jimin tersenyum gugup saat melihat Hoseok yang sedang menatap padanya mata Hoseok seperti mengatakan kata 'semangat' pada Jimin, hingga Jimin menemukan orang itu disana.

Namja berkulit pucat dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi, aura dominan yang menguar saat dia berjalan dan juga sikap arogannya yang ketara. Jimin membeku.

"Perkenalkan, tuan Min Yoongi, calon investor baru diperusahaan kita" Hoseok memperkenalkan namja berkulit pucat itu pada peserta rapat.

Yoongi tersenyum basa-basi dan menatap berkeliling sampai matanya bertemu dengan Jimin yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Jimin merasa kakinya sudah berubah menjadi jeli sejak Yoongi berada disana, ada harapan kecil dihati Jimin saat Yoongi muncul lagi setelah sekian lama Jimin tidak teringat padanya. Dan hari ini, Min Yoongi muncul lagi. Kejadiaanya hampir sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu hanya saja bedanya, Min Yoongi yang muncul kali ini, mengabaikan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau pucat, presentasinya buruk?" Seungwoo berjalan kedepan meja Jimin. Bisa Seungwoo lihat kemeja dipunggung Jimin yang terlihat basah sebelum Jimin mendudukan diri dikursi kerjanya.

"H-huh? Tidak." Jimin tersenyum kaku.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya guggup" Jimin membuka lacinya untuk menghindari tatapan Seungwoo.

"Tanganmu bergetar. Ada apa, Jim?" Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tangan Jimin yang sedang mencari entah apa didalam lacinya begetar.

Jimin menarik turun tangannya dan menatap Seungwoo dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Jimin masih gugup, makanya tangannya gemetar. Yoongi yang muncul lagi setelah sekian lama dia lupakan, membuat dunia Jimin seperti berputar lagi kebelakang. Jimin seolah dipaksa mengingat kejadian sebelum dia dipindahkan ke Jepang dan itu memperparah kondisi mentalnya yang mulai membaik.

"Seungwoo, kalau kau mengobrol, Daniel akan memarahimu lagi" Jimin memperingatkan. "Daniel sebentar lagi pasti kembali ke ruangannya, kalau dia melihatmu berdiri didepan mejaku, bisa-bisa…"

"Kau disini untuk bekerja, Ong Seungwoo" Daniel sengaja berhenti saat melihat Seungwoo yang berdiri didepan meja Jimin, menatap Seungwoo dengan tatapan kesal yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

Jimin menunduk dan tersenyum, baru saja diperingati, orangnya sudah muncul.

"Baik, Pak" Seungwoo membungkuk sopan dan berlari kecil menuju kursinya.

"Jim, kau disuruh keruangan bos" Daniel menatap Jimin sekilas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Presentasimu bagus, jadi bos ingin memberikanmu _reward_ "

Jimin tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih. Aku akan kesana"

"Jangan bergosip!" Daniel memperingati Seungwoo dengan keras, sebelum pergi keruangannya.

Jimin tertawa puas saat Daniel sudah menutup pintu ruangannya dan menatap Seungwoo tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun.

"Dasar pemarah" cibir Seungwoo.

.

.

.

And then I met You

.

.

.

"Masuk, Jim" Hoseok tersenyum lebar saat Jimin terlihat melongokkan kepalanya didepan pintu ruangan kerja Hoseok.

Jimin berjalan masuk dengan menunduk dalam, tadi matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Yoongi yang berada disofa ruang kerja Hoseok. Jimin terlihat sedikit murung karena lagi-lagi Yoongi mengabaikannya, mereka hanya bertatapan sedetik, dan Yoongi langsung membuang pandangannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Duduk" Hoseok mempersilahkan saat Jimin sudah berada didepan mejanya.

"Terimaksih" Jimin mengangguk dan mendudukan diri didepan Hoseok. "Ada apa, Pak?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Untukmu" Hoseok meletakkan kotak bening berisi satu pulpen dengan pita warna biru menghiasi kotaknya.

"Untukku?" ulang Jimin tak yakin. Pulpen itu bukan pulpen murah, Jimin jelas tau itu, dari kotaknya saja sudah kelihatan itu pulpen mahal.

"Iya" Hoseok mengangguk. "Tuan investor memberikannya padaku, ada dua. Yang satu ini milikku, dan yang ini milikmu." Hoseok menunjuk kotak pulpen diatas meja. "Aku pikir kau berhak dapat ini, kau sudah membanggakanku hari ini. Lagian, aku tidak butuh dua pulpen." Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak keberatan kalau pulpen yang satunya ku berikan pada karyawanku, kan, Yoon?" Hoseok memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat Yoongi yang sedang duduk disofa, dibelakang Jimin.

"Terserahmu" ucap Yoongi cuek.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar saat suara Yoongi terdengar lagi. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara berat itu dan dadanya kembali berdebar hebat.

"Katanya tidak apa-apa. Jangan hiraukan nada bicaranya. Dia memang seperti itu" Hoseok tersenyum untuk menenangkan Jimin yang terlihat tegang didepannya. "Dia memang agak sinis" bisik Hoseok didepan Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku permisi, Pak? Aku masih ada pekerjaan" Pamit Jimin, dia tidak tahan berlama-lama berada didalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Yoongi, apalagi melihat sikap Yoongi padanta kali ini membuat Jimin semakin tidak betah.

"Oh, tentu" Hoseok berdiri dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk pergi.

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk sopan pada Hoseok dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ekor matanya tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Yoongi hingga Jimin melirik kesamping dimana Yoongi sedang memegang kertas ditangannya dan serius membaca, lagi-lagi berlagak seperti tidak mengenali Jimin sama sekali.

Jimin menunduk sedih.

Saat Jimin keluar ruangan, Hoseok kembali duduk disofa tepat didepan Yoongi yang sedang membaca, Hoseok memperhatikan tingkah Yoongi yang terlihat agak aneh hari ini. "Tumben" mulai Hoseok.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit bingung.

"Kau belum makan atau mengantuk? Galak sekali" Hoseok menatap kearah Yoongi lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bicara seperti sedang menahan emosi, _dude_. Tidak biasanya kau begitu. Ada hal yang tidak kau suka?"

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu" Yoongi kembali membaca kertas ditangannya. "Yang tadi itu, Park Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa melirik Hoseok sama sekali.

"Iya."

"Sudah lama dia bekerja disini?"

"Tidak tau kapan tepatnya, tapi mungkin sekitar lima bulanan lebih? Entahlah" Hoseok menaikkan bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada" Yoongi menghela napas dan menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran sofa.

"Pasti ada sesuatu" tebak Hoseok.

"Seokjin pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku berani mendekat lagi padanya"

Hoseok mengernyit bingung. "Lagi? Apa maksudmu? Yah! Kau ini mabuk atau kenapa?"

Yoongi memijit dahinya dan menutup matanya erat. "Rasanya capek sekali bertingkah seperti ini padanya"

"Yah, bicara yang jelas. Aku tidak paham maksudmu"

"Aku menyukainya, Hoseok" Aku Yoongi. "Sudah lama"

"K-Kau suka pada Seokjin? Woah, Namjoon bisa membunuhmu. Kau sudah gila suka pada…"

"Bukan Seokjin!" geram Yoongi, matanya menatap kesal pada Hoseok.

"Makanya bicara yang jelas!" omel Hoseok.

"Aku suka pada Jimin. Sudah lama."

" _What_? Kau suka pada Jimin? Sejak kapan? Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti _Asshole_ didepannya?"

"Yah, brengsek! Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu"

Hoseok terkekeh. "Maksudku, kau suka padanya, tapi kau bersikap seperti kau tidak pernah tau dia hidup di dunia ini. Aku tidak paham isi kepalamu. Kalau aku menyukai seseorang, jelas aku akan mengejarnya mati-matian"

"Aku sudah pernah seperti itu dan hasilnya sangat buruk. Aku takut itu terjadi lagi. Lagian, dia sudah punya tunangan. Aku sudah kehilangan harapan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu hidupnya lagi"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya diantara kalian, tapi, Jimin punya tunangan? Yang benar saja?" Hoseok mengeryit tak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar punya tunangan" Yoongi berkeras.

"Dia gay. Ah, maksudmu tunangannya laki-laki?"

Yoongi mendudukan badannya tegak dan menatap Hoseok penuh minat. "Dia tidak pernah memberitahu kalian kalau dia bertunangan? Dia punya tunangan, Hoseok. Orang Jepang!"

"Tidak"

Yoongi mengernyit. "Aku yakin dia pindah ke Jepang agar bisa bersama tunangannya terus. Mana mungkin dia menyembunyikan tunangannya, kan?"

"Yah, Jimin itu tinggal bersama Ong Seungwoo di apartemen dan Ong bukan tunangan Jimin, mereka berteman karena sama-sama dari Seoul. Aku rasa Ong dan Jimin tidak punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman" Hoseok berucap yakin.

"Tidak mungkin" Yoongi menggeleng tak percaya. "Dia punya tunangan, namanya Risu. Aku bersumpah. Dia pindah ke Jepang, pasti karena ingin dekat dengan tunangannya!"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku akan memanggil teman satu rumah Jimin kesini" Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya menuju meja kerja.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Seungwoo sudah duduk didepan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Matanya menatap bingung pada Hoseok, karena tidak biasanya dia dipanggil langsung oleh atasannya. Dia merasa ngeri.

"Kau dan Jimin tinggal bersama, kan?" mulai Hoseok.

Seungwoo mengangguk.

"Kalian punya hubungan khusus?"

Seungwoo membolakan matanya dan menggeleng kencang. "Tidak, Pak. Jimin bukan tipeku…" cicit Seungwoo.

Yoongi terkekeh tanpa sadar. "Kenapa kalian bisa tinggal satu apartemen?"

"Aku yang lebih dulu tinggal di apartemen itu, lalu Jimin datang ke Jepang. Kebetulan aku dan Jimin teman satu sekolah, dulu. Jadi, ya…" Seungwoo melirik Yoongi takut-takut karena aura yang Yoongi keluarkan terkesan mengintimidasi untuknya.

"Jimin punya tunangan?" Kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya.

"Tidak." Seungwoo mengernyit bingung. "Tapi dulu punya"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, matanya menatap lurus pada Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maksudnya?" Hoseok penasaran.

"Ya, sebelum pindah ke Jepang, Jimin…" Seungwoo membolakan matanya dan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, hampir saja dia keceplosan meceritakan sejarah kelam milik Jimin. "Maaf tuan, tapi intinya, Jimin tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun, sekarang" Seungwoo tersenyum canggung.

Yoongi mengangguk paham atas sikap Seungwoo yang menolak bercerita. "Dimana kalian tinggal?"

"Hanya berjarak enam gedung dari kantor ini, tuan" Seungwoo menjawab sopan.

"Apa saja yang Jimin lakukan selama enam bulan ini?" Yoongi bertanya penasaran.

Seungwoo membolakan matanya menatap Yoongi. "Bekerja?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Selain bekerja?"

"Masak? Malas-malasan kalau libur?" ucap Seungwoo tak yakin.

"Apa dia punya kekasih?" tembak Yoongi.

Seungwoo menampilkan senyum mencurigakan miliknya tanpa sadar, bertujuan untuk menggoda Yoongi yang terlihat sangat penasaran pada Jimin. "Tidak, tuan. Tenang saja. Kau suka padanya?" Seungwoo menaik turunkan alisnya, tanpa sadar dengan siapa dia sedang bicara.

"Iya" aku Yoongi.

"Woah, Daebak" Seungwoo tertawa heboh dan bertepuk tangan sampai Hoseok berdehem dan menyadarkan Seungwoo. "Maaf, tuan" sesal Seungwoo.

"Jadi?"

"Jimin tidak punya pacar, setiap malam minggu, dia hanya di apartemen menonton TV atau memasak kalau sedang rajin. Ponselnya bahkan jarang berdering, biasanya kalaupun berdering pasti dari kantor." Seungwoo menatap iba pada lantai.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau tuan mau, tuan bisa datang ke apartemen kami, besok. Besok, aku dan Jimin berencana memasak dan membuat pudding. Bagaimana?" Seungwoo menawarkan.

"Jangan beritahu Jimin" Hoseok memberi syarat.

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir, Pak" Seungwoo mengangguk yakin.

"Bagaimana, Yoon?" Hoseok melirik pada Yoongi.

"Bukannya besok kita ada janji dengan Daniel?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Benar juga. Oh, ya, kalau kami mengajak Daniel, tidak apa?"

Seungwoo mencibir kesal. Dari semua manusia yang ada dunia ini, Daniel-lah orang terakhir yang ingin dia undang ke apartemen, tapi karena dia sedang berhadapan dengan Hoseok dan Seungwoo masih ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini, Seungwoo akhirnya mengangguk meskipun tidak ikhlas.

Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Aku tau kau kesal pada Daniel, tapi, aku atasanmu, aku rasa ini semacam perintah yang harus kau turuti, Ong Seungwoo"

Seungwoo tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?" Jimin mengernyit melihat bungkusan yang Seungwoo letakkan diatas meja dapur mereka. Seungwoo baru saja pulang belanja dari swalayan dan sengaja menahan Jimin agar tidak ikut dengannya karena dia belanja menggunakan _card_ milik Yoongi. Tentu saja Seungwoo senang, kapan lagi dia bisa belanja makanan dan orang lain yang membayar untuknya?.

"Keperluan satu minggu" ucap Seungwoo ceria dan mulai memasukkan makan kedalam kulkas.

"Kita sudah sepakat hanya memasak di akhir minggu kan?"

"Oh, tenang saja." Seungwoo berjalan ke meja dapur dan mengambil dua kantonng belanjaan, meletakkanya didekat Jimin. "Masak yang ini. Sisanya, akan ku simpan di kulkas" perintah Seungwoo.

"Kita hanya makan berdua, kenapa…"

"Cerewet, Park Jimin" Seungwoo memutar bola matanya. "Masak saja, oke?" paksa Seungwoo.

Jimin mencibir dan mulai mengeluarkan isi belanjaan dari dalam kantong. Bisa Jimin lihat ada 5 bungkusan daging sapi didalam kantongan, kentang, sayur, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau mau masak steak? Sejak kapan kau jadi seboros ini, Ong?" Jimin berkacak pinggang.

Seungwoo melirik kearah Jimin dan mengernyit kesal. "Masak saja!"

"Tapi kalau kita boros, kita…."

"Sshhhhh… masak saja!"

Jam sudah menunjukan jam tujuh malam saat Jimin sudah siap membereskan meja makan. Sedangkan Seungwoo sedang sibuk membuat minuman didapur. Jimin mengernyit heran dengan banyaknya makanan diatas meja makan mereka, matanya menatap punggung Seungwoo dengan curiga tapi tidak tahu apa hal yang harus dia curigai dari Seungwoo.

"Bukakan pintunya" perintah Seungwoo saat bell apartemen mereka berbunyi.

Jimin berjalan malas kearah pintu dan mengintip dari lubang kaca yang ada dipintu, dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Daniel ada disana.

"Daniel?" Jimin membukakan pintu pada Daniel, wajahnya terlihat bingung saat Daniel berdiri didepannya.

"Aku disuruh kesini" Daniel mencoba menjelaskan.

"Siapa yang…"

"Aku.." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, berjalan kearah Daniel dan Jimin.

"Dia yang mengajakku kesini" Daniel menunjuk Hoseok. Jimin melirik kearah Hoseok dan mendadak gugup saat Jimin melihat Yoongi juga ada disana, baru saja muncul dari dinding dekat lift.

"Sudah datang, ya? silahkan masuk" Sambut Seungwoo ceria.

Jimin terdiam didepan pintu, wajahnya terlihat bingung saat Daniel, Hoseok dan Yoongi masuk kedalam apartemennya begitu saja.

"Jim, tutup pintunya" ucap Seungwoo agak keras, membuat Jimin terkejut dan menutup pintu dengan terburu.

"Silahkan…" Seungwoo mengarahkan ketiganya kemeja makan, dimana Jimin sudah menyiapkan semuanya tadi. Jimin masih berdiri canggung didekat dapur, sementara tamunya sudah duduk manis dikursi makan. Jimin melirik tajam pada Seungwoo, dia butuh penjelasan, tapi sepertinya seungwoo dengan sengaja mengabaikan Jimin.

"Jim, duduk." Perintah Seungwoo.

Jimin berkedip dan menatap kesekitar. Meja itu memiliki enam kursi, di ujung meja sudah ada Seungwoo yang duduk, disebelah kiri ada Daniel dan Hoseok, dikanan ada Yoongi dengan bangku kosong disebelahnya, Jimin tidak mungkin duduk diujung satunya, itu terkesan tidak sopan.

Dengan gugup Jimin berjalan, menarik kursi disamping Yoongi dan duduk tegak tanpa berani melirik kesampingnya sama sekali.

"Kami di undang Seungwoo" Hoseok memulai.

"Oh, iya" Jimin mengangguk, kepalanya tetap tegak lurus dan kaku.

"Ayo makan!" ucap Seungwoo ceria.

Jimin kehilangan nafsu makannya saat melihat ketiga tamu Seungwoo ini muncul didepan pintu, tangan Jimin berhenti memegang pisau dan garpu dan meletakkan tangannya diatas pahanya sendiri. Saat sedang menatap Hoseok dan Daniel yang sedang makan, Jimin merasa tangan Yoongi yang sedang memegang tangannya dibawah meja, Jimin duduk semakin tegak dengan pandangan mata yang bergerak gelisah, tidak berani menatap kesampingnya.

"Aku butuh air dingin,dimana kulkasnya?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa melepas tangannya pada Jimin.

"Disana, tuan" tunjuk Seungwoo kearah belakang punggungnya.

"Aku saja yang ambil" Jimin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi, berdiri dengan gugup dan mengambil gelas kosong milik Yoongi diatas meja.

Hoseok melirik sekilas dan tersenyum tertahan melihat tingkah Jimin yang sangat terlihat gugup sejak duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Apa kalian ada menyimpan kopi?" Tanya Yoongi pada Seungwoo.

"Oh, aku sudah membelikanmu kopi tuan, ada di kulkas"

"Aku saja yang ambil" cegah Yoongi saat Seungwoo sudah siap berdiri.

"Ah.. aku mengerti…" Seungwoo terkekeh dan mempersilahkan Yoongi menuju dapur.

Daniel hanya menatap bingung pada Hoseok dan Seungwoo yang sedang terkekeh.

Jimin tersentak mundur saat berbalik dan menemukan Yoongi yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, air digelas yang dipegang Jimin bahkan tumpah sedikit karena guncangan.

"Yoon?" Jimin berkedip dan menunduk gugup.

"Lama tidak bertemu" Yoongi memojokkan Jimin diantara tubuhnya dan kulkas. Keduanya berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Y-ya. lama tidak bertemu" Jimin merasa dadanya berdetak terlalu liar sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukanmu lagi" Yoongi menatapi wajah Jimin dengan tatapan rindu,sementara Jimin hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yoongi yang berdiri didepannya.

"Apa itu baik?" Tanya Jimin takut.

"Sangat baik." Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

Jimin menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya, Jimin merasa perasaan lega menyelimutinya saat Yoongi tidak lagi bersikap dingin padanya.

"A-apa kita berteman lagi, sekarang?" Tanya Jimin polos.

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau sangat ingin jadi temanku?"

Jimin mengerjab beberapa kali, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin jadi temanmu?"

Yoongi bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang berubah sedih karena ucapannya.

"Y-ya sudah kalau begitu" Jimin menunduk dan berusaha melewati tubuh Yoongi, tapi Yoongi dengan sengaja menghalangi Jimin berjalan, membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau Cuma bisa menawariku pertemanan, Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi serius.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi yang berubah sangat serius, mata itu seolah menjebak Jimin didalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi temanmu" ucap Yoongi dan berjalan semakin merapat pada Jimin.

Jimin memundurkan langkahnya sampai pintu kulkas menghambar pergerakan Jimin, Jimin terjebak diantara kulkas dan tubuh Yoongi. Jantung Jimin seolah ingin meledak karena Yoongi yang terlalu dekatm belum lagi kontak matanya dengan Yoongi yang tidak terputus, membuat semburat merah ikut muncul dipipi Jimin.

"Y-yoon, kau terlalu dekat"Jimin mendorong pelan perut Yoongi.

Jimin menutup erat matanya saat wajah Yoongi makin dekat, saat bibir Yoongi menempel dibibirnya, Jimin merasa letupan luar biasa terjadi di dadanya. "Aku merindukanmu" bisik Yoongi didepan bibir Jimin dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

Jimin perlahan membuka matanya, menunduk dalam dengan pipi yang merah padam, tidak berani lagi menatap Yoongi.

"Minggir, aku ingin mengambil kopi" usir Yoongi.

Jimin bergeser sedikit dari depan pintu kulkas, matanya mengerjab kebingungan dengan nada suara Yoongi yang kembali mendigin. Bukannya baru saja Yoongi bilang kalau dia merindukan Jimin, lalu kenapa dingin lagi?.

Yoongi berhasil menemukan kopi kalengan yang berada dikulkas, saat Yoongi ingin berlalu, Jimin menghadang langkah Yoongi dengan tangannya.

"Apa?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin gugup.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Tadi kau tidak begini…"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa sinis. "Aku menolak pertemananmu. Apa cukup jelas, sekarang?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin panic.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi temanmu, Park Jimin"

"Tapi kau menciumku"

"Lalu?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan wajah paling menyebalkan yang pernah Jimin lihat.

"T-teman tidak berciuman" cicit Jimin.

"Kau keberatan karena ku cium?" tantang Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi tak percaya. "Kenapa kau menciumku kalau begitu?"

"Ingin saja"

Jimin terdiam lama, matanya menatap kesal pada Yoongi. Yoongi masih menikmati keadaan sampai dia melihat mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesal padanya.

"Jim, kau menangis?" Tanya Yoongi panic, meletakkan kopi kalengnya diatas kulkas begitu saja.

"Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi, air matanya menetes saat dia berkedip.

"Aku tidak ber.." Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya saat Jimin memeluknya erat dan menangis.

"Jangan membuatku bingung… hiks… sebentar kau menciumku lalu kau bersikap dingin hiks… jangan lakukan… hiks… jangan lakukan itu padaku…" isak Jimin.

"Jim, aku tidak bermaksud…" sesal Yoongi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jadi temanku, tidak apa! Tapi jangan … hiks.. jangan membuatku bingung…" isak Jimin lagi.

Yoongi merenggangkan pelukan Jimin padanya, menari dagu Jimin keatas dan mengusap pipi Jimin dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal melihat Jimin yang menangis didepannya.

"Maaf" sesal Yoongi. Jimin kembali menangis dan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Ada ap…" Seungwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat posisi Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang berpelukan. "Oh, maaf.. lanjutkan saja" Seungwoo berjalan sambil terkekeh menuju meja makan.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi dengan cepat saat sadar Seungwoo sudah memergoki mereka, buru-buru Jimin berjalan menuju meja makan, tapi Yoongi menariknya dan menciumnya lagi.

Jimin kembali menangis dalam ciumannya, matanya tertutup tapi air matanya kembali mengalir. Rasa kesalnya pada Yoongi yang tidak tuntas diselesaikan, membuatnya hanya bisa menangis, tanpa membalas ciuman Yoongi sama sekali.

Yoongi menarik Jimin semakin mendekat padanya dan memperdalan ciumannya pada bibir Jimin, menghisap bibir Jimin agak keras dan membuat Jimin tanpa sengaja mendesah. Yoongi hampir hilang akal saat kemudia Jimin mendorong dadanya karena kehabisan udara. Ciuman itu terlepas dengan Jimin yang terengah, membuang pandangan dari Yoongi.

"Apa aku harus merebutmu dari orang lain lagi, Park Jimin?" guman Yoongi pelan.

Jimin menggeleng dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Be mine?"

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi lama, mencari entah apa dari mata Yoongi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jimin dan bermain-main disana sampai…

"Bisa tidak kalian pergi ke kamar?" Daniel merusak acara mereka..

.

.

.

END


End file.
